


How to Save a Life

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Series: The Slave Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Smaylor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Sequel to "Your Body Betrays You" - Cory and Robin must learn to function together after what had happened, lest they fall apart and lose each other once more. Disclaimer: This is an AU - fictional characters based on the actors Robin Lord Taylor and Cory Michael Smith. Nothing that happens in this series are true events, nor depict my beliefs or feelings towards the actors. This is merely fiction. This is an AU where Robin is a Neko, Cory is human and Gotham does not exist.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin awoke to the sound of Grayson crying. He stretched slightly and got up off the floor. Cory had told him to sleep in the bed, which Robin had found strange, but didn’t argue as was expected.

 _‘Yes, Master.’_ He had said, which Cory had looked at him oddly.

 _‘Please, Robin, call me Cory.’_ Just as it had been when he had first bought him, Robin had had the same response.

 _‘Forgive me, Master … But I cannot.’_ Cory had sighed slightly. They were starting from scratch. Robin had crawled into bed next to his master, felt him touching him, innocently, which also surprised Robin. His master had always been insatiable where sex was concerned. He had no idea why he would hold back.

Then again, Robin was so damaged and broken there was no way his master would want him that way anyway. So that made more sense to Robin. He’d awoken shortly after to hear Grayson fussing in the other room, and with his master asleep he slipped from the room and made his way into Grayson’s nursery. It was nice. It was much simpler than the one Angela had had, but Robin liked this one a lot better. He moved over to the crib and cared for him, feeding him the formula, burping him, and while he patted his back, Grayson had fallen asleep again. Robin had placed him back into the crib and returned to the room.

He’d considered crawling back into bed with his master again, but as he stood there watching him, his master still fast asleep he felt nauseous. He had loved him so much … Had been happy that he’d been returned. But now that the initial surprise, that initial need had past … Robin was flooding with other emotions. Fear, anger, loathing, betrayal, … Distrust.

Robin didn’t want to be in Cory’s bed, and just the thought of doing so was making his stomach turn. Robin had tried to help him … Tried to take some of his financial burden off of him, and Cory had repaid him by having his friends rape him, and that was exactly what it was. Had them violate his body, to have him return and have Cory practically torture him for hours after. Had ignored him to the point of madness, and then he’d done the worst thing of all … He’d done the very thing that Robin had feared the most. He sold him.

If Cory hadn’t had sold him … He wouldn’t have been with Angela … He wouldn’t have been made to do those things with her … Wouldn’t have been locked in the basement for so long … Wouldn’t have been sold to breeders … Wouldn’t have been milked like an animal for months on end … He wouldn’t have almost died.

But then again … Had he not sold him then he never would have met Grayson … Cory never would have bought him … And that defenseless infant he’d loved since birth would be in the hands of trainers … Breaking him down, stripping him down until he was nothing …

For that he was grateful, but he still had a hard time forgiving Cory for what he had done. He shook slightly as he made his way to his corner, pausing when he glanced in the closet. The collar Cory had bought for him was sitting on the top shelf, it’s tag gleaming in the moonlight. He picked up the collar and unclasped it, placing it around his neck. For now, he belonged to Cory. If that was forever, or a week, he was currently his. He moved into his corner to sleep on the floor.

He was just a slave … And that’s all he would ever be. There was no hope for anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin awoke the next morning before Cory did. He got up off the floor, his back sore and aching as he made his way to Grayson’s room. He really was getting too old to be sleeping on the hard floor, but what choice did he have? He picked up Grayson who was sitting in his crib, as if just patiently waiting for Da to get up. He smiled at him and pulled him out of the crib before he brought him to the kitchen. This apartment was much bigger than their last. Three bedrooms, one bathroom, a work out room, it’s own personal laundry room, and a large open concept main area where the kitchen and living room seemed to be all one large room. It was nice and warm, muted colours, the dim lights making it seem almost fall like at night. Now however, bright sunlight shone through the large sliding glass windows that opened up to the large balcony. 

“Da!” Grayson said, banging his hands on the tray. “Da da!” He said bouncing as Robin set about making a bottle for him. He handed Grayson the bottle which he’d filled half full and set about preparing a small jar of baby food for him to eat. Once he was done, he prepared breakfast of eggs and toast, placing the plate on the table as Cory came out, tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

“You’re up early.” Cory said looking at Robin through squinted eyes. “What time is it?” 

“Eight AM, Master.” Robin said kneeling on the floor as he fed Grayson. The baby threw the empty bottle across the table and it clattered on the floor on the other side. Robin moved easily and picked it up, placing it on the counter out of Grayson’s reach. Grayson struggled to look around behind him to see where the bottle was, and started fussing before he started crying. “Here … I have food. Right here.” He said tapping the baby’s lip with the little rubber spoon. Grayson kept crying and Robin put the food down on the table before picking up the bottle again and handing it to him. Grayson settled down as he took the bottle banging it on the tray a few times before he threw it onto the floor again laughing. 

Robin shook his head as he picked up the bottle again. “You can’t throw it Grayson.” He said giving it to him again before it was thrown on the floor again, this time behind him. Robin didn’t touch the bottle as he tried feeding him again but Grayson started fussing again. 

“Here, let me try.” Cory said walking towards them and going to take the food from Robin. 

“I’m fine, Master. I’m capable of feeding a baby.” He said flatly before he put the spoon in Grayson’s mouth who begrudgingly smacked his lips together and ate the soft food. “Da!” He said pointing at Cory who sat down at the table. 

“Robin, did you eat already?” He asked. He hadn’t seen a plate in the sink when he’d walked by, but maybe he’d washed it already. It was a possibility. Even before things had gone bad Robin had a habit of cleaning up after himself right away. 

“I have not, no, Master.” He said putting another spoon full into Grayson’s mouth. The baby ate that too and was already reaching with an open mouth for the next spoonful. 

“Why did you only make one plate?” Cory asked concerned. 

“I’m not in a position to assume what food my master would grant me, nor when he would grant it to me, Master.” Robin said as Grayson started refusing the food again, most likely full already. He placed the lid on the jar and put it away before he took the empty bottle to clean it and put it away as well. He picked up Grayson and sat on the floor, pulling a blanket over his shoulder before he started to pat his back in an attempt to burp him. 

“Robin, you’re welcome to any food here. This is your home too.” Cory said, uneasily picking at his eggs. 

“It is your home.” Robin said looking down at the baby. “I’m just an object your purchased, Master.” 

Cory looked hurt at Robin’s words. An object? He wasn’t an object to Cory but he felt like Robin meant every word. He shook his head a moment before he noticed the collar around Robin’s neck. He felt sick and suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore despite the fact that he hadn’t touched his food. 

“I’m not hungry anymore. Eat this …” He said sliding it away from him and making his way to the bedroom to get dressed. He had a gig starting today that he had to get ready for .”I won’t be home today, will you be okay with Grayson by yourself?” He asked. “Or should I get Julie to watch him?” Cory asked coming back out and fixing the collar of his jacket. Robin tensed. The idea of any woman caring for his child made his stomach turn. 

“I will be fine caring for him, Master.” If he had any say in the matter, no one would care for Grayson but him. Not even Cory. Grayson was his. No one cared about him more than he did. No one deserved him. 

Cory regarded him uneasily a moment before he nodded. “Okay … I’m not far from here. I’ll come back around lunch and make sure everything is okay, alright?” 

“As you wish, Master.” Robin said as Grayson finally burped and he placed him down on his lap. Cory lingered for a moment longer before he nodded and quietly left the apartment, uncertain that this was even a wise idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin put Grayson to bed around seven, tucking him in and was surprised the baby didn’t fuss. In fact, he’d fallen asleep as soon as he’d touched his crib, possibly before. Robin set about cleaning up the apartment, putting away Grayson’s toys, cleaning up the breakfast plate from this morning that had still been sitting there full of food. Come ten thirty Cory still wasn’t home yet and Robin wondered with a sense of dread how long it would be before he returned. 

Around eleven thirty Grayson had started crying. Robin quickly changed his diaper, tried to feed him but he didn’t want to eat, and he put him back to bed again. Come twelve thirty Robin was tired. He made his way to the bedroom and crawled into the corner to sleep. A short while later, he heard the door click open, heard Cory’s keys go back in his pocket and saw the living room light flick on from the dim glow in the hallway. 

“Robin?” Cory asked. Robin sighed as he made his way into the living room where Cory was, moving to his knees staring at the floor. 

“Hello, Master.” He said obediently. He heard Cory sigh again as he took off his jacket. 

“Were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake you, you didn’t have to come out here.” He said hanging his jacket over the chair. Cory moved to the fridge and pulled out some left overs from the night before. “How was your day?” He asked, “Was Grayson good?” 

Robin’s ear twitched at the mention of Grayson. “He was well behaved …” He said as Cory put his food into the microwave. Cory sat down at the kitchen table and looked down at Robin. 

“And your day?” He asked. Robin kept his eyes on the floor. 

“It was well Master … Grayson made a few messes but I cleaned them up …” He said and he heard Cory sigh again. 

“Robin … I know you think I expect you to act like a slave, but I don’t. I just want you to be Robin.” Cory said and once again Robin’s ear twitched. He didn’t know how to respond to that. The last time he’d been himself he started to care for Cory, and when he’d started to care for Cory, he did things Cory didn’t like … And that lead to- Well … Things Robin didn’t want to think about. 

“Yes, Master.” He said, though he knew he would not actually obey. Not in the way Cory wanted him to. As far as Cory was concerned, Robin was his slave … And a slave is who Robin was. There was nothing else. 

Robin felt his annoyance rising though, every time Cory spoke. He was acting as if nothing was the matter. As if they could just be one big happy family, but Cory didn’t get it … Not yet.   
  
Cory sighed as he ate his dinner, Robin kneeling on the floor. “You can go back to sleep if you like.” Robin took that as an order and stood, making his way into the bedroom. He knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed, wondering if Cory would order him to sleep in his bed, and not wanting to be punished for presuming. He doubted Cory would but … After what had happened, Robin wasn’t sure what to expect anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was frustrated. At least that was the best way to describe how he felt. It had been two weeks since he’d been returned to Cory. His master had given his father the paper work, and it had been made official again. He sat in the living room as his master cooked, and it made Robin feel useless. He’d tried to offer to help, but his master had given him the order to just ‘Take it easy’. 

Which, much to Cory’s own frustration, meant kneeling on the floor entirely still. When Grayson had started crying from his nap, Cory had placed his spatula down and taken the frying pan off the stove to see that Robin had already left the living room and was going into Grayson’s room. The entire time Robin had been there, he’d been so over protective of the baby, he wouldn’t even let him hold him. 

At first Cory didn’t blame him for that, of course he’d be protective, he thought he’d never see him again … But Cory wanted to help. It was after all, his baby too. Robin had even said so when he’d first arrived. 

He went into the nursery and watched Robin, sitting on the floor changing his diaper. When Robin looked at Grayson with that genuine smile of his, his heart ached. It had been so long since Robin had looked at him like that … Like he hadn’t had a care in the world. But when he looked at him … He looked at him like he was afraid. Like Cory would beat him at any moment. His muscles constantly tense, even when they laid calmly in bed. Especially then … 

“Do you need help?” Cory asked and wasn’t surprised to hear the quiet. ‘No, thank you master.’ The politeness put Cory a bit on edge as well. To be honest, he had a mix of emotions where Robin was concerned. On the one hand, he wished that things could just go back to the way they had been before it all went to hell. On the other hand, he wished Robin would lash out for what he’d done to him. Scream at him, hit him, anything … Anything to prove that he hadn’t reverted back into being just a slave. 

“You know I did care for him for almost two months, all by myself.” He saw Robin’s ear twitch and knew that fact agitated him. Robin forced a smile, trying to remain friendly with Grayson as he finished putting his clothes on. 

“I know.” Robin said. “But I don’t need help. You shouldn’t burden yourself, Master.” Robin said and that made Cory want to scream. But he knew he couldn’t, for a multitude of reasons. 

“Okay … Well, if you need help, just let me know.” He said nodding. He hated that Robin was keeping Grayson from him. In the two months they’d spent together he’d come to deeply care for the child, and he felt like Robin was taking him away from him. Then again, perhaps Robin was doing it on purpose. As his own way of getting some form of revenge against him for what he’d done … Still Cory didn’t feel like that was enough, if that even was his intent. 

Robin glanced over his shoulder to see Cory had gone again and crawled over to the door to see Cory was back in the kitchen again. He crawled back over to Grayson who was looking at him curiously. 

“What?” Robin asked quietly, so that Cory couldn’t hear. 

“Da?” He asked, pointing up at him before squealing loudly, so high pitched it made his ear twitch. 

“Shhh, Master will get mad.” He said. “We have to be quiet okay?” He said, even though he knew Grayson was too young to understand. 

“Da?” Grayson asked again. “Da da!” He hummed as he reached for a small toy that was near by. Robin paused and glanced back as he heard Cory in the doorway. 

“Lunch is ready.” He said coming into the room. “Hey bud.” He said to Grayson. Robin picked him up before he could and Cory felt a surge of anger go through him, but he kept it at bay. “Robin … I’d like to take him for a while if that’s okay.” 

“He needs to eat.” Robin said going towards the kitchen. 

“Robin …” Cory said grabbing his arm, making him pause in the hallway before he reached the kitchen. “What is your problem?” He asked. Robin looked up at him, his eyes wide with both shock and fear and it made Cory flinch, letting go of him, but it still didn’t dispel his own anger. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Master. If I have displeased you in any way, please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said, looking down at the ground. 

“Robin, enough.” Cory said as Robin moved into the kitchen and placed Grayson down in his highchair. “Why are you acting like this?” 

“Acting like what, Master?” Robin asked calmly. 

“Okay, enough with the ‘Master’ shit!” Cory said angrily and even Grayson looked at him. “You’re acting like I’m going to beat you at any second, you won’t let me hold Grayson, I can feel how tense you are when I touch you even if it’s not sexual, I’m scared to even touch you in any other way, I feel like I’m walking on eggshells with you and I wish you’d talk to me!” He said angrily, his voice raising. “I don’t understand why you can just act so calmly all the time and pretend everything’s okay, because it’s not! Robin … I missed you! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me-” 

“FOR YOU?!” Robin asked turning on him, his first outburst Cory had ever seen from him even when they were on good terms. “HOW HARD IT WAS FOR YOU?!” He asked pushing Cory in his chest and Cory was surprised to see the anger on Robin’s face. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME!!!!” He yelled hitting him as hard as he could in the chest. “I LOVED YOU! I LEGITIMATELY LOVED YOU!!! I DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS YOU HATED ME FOR BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I WANTED TO HELP YOU AND I HAD NO OTHER WAY OF DOING SO! So yes … I slept with other people, I whored myself out even … But I did it for you so that you could keep me! I was scared to death … That you would sell me and when you found out what I did …” Robin shook his head, his eyes watering as he backed away from Cory slightly. “You hurt me … You hurt me in the worst way a person could be hurt. I may have hurt you Cory … And for that I’m sorry, it was not my intent … But what you did to me … It did more than hurt me. It tore me apart, it turned me into nothing, and it almost killed me! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!” He said tears now falling down his cheeks. “Do you have any idea what I went through … After you had your friends rape me … Violate me … You tortured me for hours while you slept comfy in a bed … YOU SOLD ME!!!!” He said his face distorted with anger. “The things they made me do … It was worse than anything you saw in those videos … What they did to Grayson. The times he went without food … Sleeping in a cold wine cellar … And then like you left me, they took him away from me! Everything I had, everything I held dear was taken away from me and I had nothing! NO ONE! I was alone, I was scared … I had no idea what was going to happen to me. And you know what’s really sick?” Robin asked. 

“Stop.” Cory said shaking his head. He didn’t want to hear this. 

“Stop?” Robin asked. “No, I won’t stop. Because I was sold to a breeding company … I was strapped to a bench, kept immobile while a machine got me off multiple times a day so that they could produce more of my offspring like Grayson and sell them to trainers, to slave owners, to people like Angela …” He said shrugging as if he didn’t know what to do. “And you know what. At that point I didn’t care. At that point, I might as well have been living the high life because I was given three square meals a day, and a book to read. I wasn’t scared anymore because I knew what the next day would bring … Until that changed … Do you know what they do with livestock once they can’t produce anymore?” Robin asked tilting his head and trying to meet Cory’s eyes which were staring intently on the carpet. “Do you?” 

“Robin, stop … I-” 

“They kill them.” He said. “They were going to kill me …” He said his entire body shaking, tears dripping off his chin. “Do you have any idea what it’s like, being strapped to a metal table in a medical lab, watching someone in a lab coat stick a needle in your arm, and all you can think about is in the next few minutes you’re not going to exist anymore?” He asked shaking his head. “So tell me again this was hard for you.” 

Cory was standing, staring at the floor, shaking as he listened to what Robin had told him. He had no idea the extent of what Robin had gone through, and the thought that he would have been safe here had he not … 

“TELL ME!” Robin screamed making Grayson jump and look at them startled. 

“I’m sorry …” Cory said, still unable to look at him. 

“You’re sorry?” Robin asked. “That’s it? You’re sorry and that’s supposed to make everything better is it?” He asked shaking his head. “You know what I hated the most … About my time with Angela and her family, and at the breeding center. I hated the fact that I missed you … I hated the fact that I still loved you … I hated that I wanted to be with you again and now that I’m here … I can’t even look at you. I'm terrified of you! Of what you're apparently capable of. I had every intention of giving you that money once I had enough ... And I knew I would be punished. But I never imagined you'd be capable of doing something like what you did.” Robin took a deep shuddering breath as Cory leaned back against the counter, wrapping his arms around himself. “Tell me … Have I suffered enough?” He asked. “Have I been punished enough for what I did to you? Or would you maybe like to hurt me some more? I can get the riding crop from the bedroom ... You can beat me if you like.” 

They stood there in silence, Cory didn’t know what to say. He did the only thing he could think of. Cory knelt on the ground in front of Robin, as if he were the one that were the slave. “I’m sorry Robin.” He said still shaking. “I … I’m so sorry. And I know nothing I do or say will ever make up for what I did … I know it never will but please … Please let me try to make things right.” He said looking up at him, his eyes red with tears. “Please give me a chance … I’ll do anything. Just please … I love you … And I love Grayson as if he were my own. I’d die before I ever let anything happen to you again.” 

He said and flinched when Robin looked away.  “I’m sorry, Master. But … I don’t believe you. I don’t trust you … Not after what you did. You've said those words before and look at what you did ... Look at what happened. They're nothing but pretty words that can be easily broken. Frankly you can do whatever you want to me … I can’t stop you. If you want me to forgive you I’ll have no choice but to do so. But if I may speak freely,” He said despite the fact that he already had through his outburst. “I don’t trust you with my son … And if you ever try to hurt him, in ANY way … I don’t care what training I’ve been through, I will fight to the death for him. Slave or not. He will not be torn from me again.” 

“I would never hurt him, Robin …” He said hurt that Robin would even think that … But he had every right to. After what he’d did to him. 

“Then we have no problem.” Robin said. “We’ll go back to the way things should be … As Master and Slave and that’s all we ever will be …” He said despite the stricken look on Cory’s face. To be honest, every moment of this was tearing at Robin, filling him with a sense of fear and anxiety that he was talking to his master this way. Expected at any moment for Cory to stand up and back hand him. 

“If … If that’s the way you want it to be. But Robin, I would never order your forgiveness. I’ll only take that if … When-" he corrected. "I’ve earned it.” He said before getting up. He looked like he wanted to touch Robin, to hug him, to do something but … Robin looked like he’d bolt if Cory even took a step towards him. At least things were out in the open now … Hopefully from here, they could start healing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cory came into the apartment laughing as he came in, a man coming in behind him. It was clear both had been drinking and it filled Robin with slight anxiety. He placed the book he’d been reading back down on the side table, careful to put Cory’s bookmark back where it had been, even if it meant losing his place. He knelt on the floor, his ear back as the two talked. 

“Oh, dude.” He heard the man he didn’t recognize say. “You got a slave.” He said coming up to Robin. 

“Leave him alone, Derek.” Cory said pulling a couple of beers out of the fridge. 

“Hey, I wasn’t going to do anything.” Derek said smiling at Robin. “Hi.” He said quietly. Robin kept his eyes trained on the floor as he answered. 

“Hello.” The man made his way back over to the kitchen. 

“The boards under the television, can you grab it please?” He asked. Before Robin could move Derek moved over to the television and opened the display case door and pulled out Monopoly. He glanced around at the other board games and glanced over at Cory.

“Hey, do you want to play Clue instead?” He asked before he glanced at Robin. “Would you want to play?” Robin didn’t look up at him, not wanting to intrude on his master’s game. 

“Robin, you can play if you like.” Cory said taking out a third beer and bringing it to the table. 

“Yes, Master.” He said standing up and making his way to the table. He sat at the table next to Cory, across from where Cory had placed the beer and Cory moved the cold beverage to sit in front of it. 

“You can have it if you want.” He said. Robin glanced at him, but his Master had given it to him. 

“Yes, Master.” He said. 

“He’s very obedient.” Derek said bringing the game over to the table. “Is he always like this?” 

“Usually.” Cory said. Derek set out the board and Cory popped open Robin’s beer for him as well as his own before tossing the bottle opener to Derek. They chatted quietly about the game, going through it trying to figure out who the killer was. Derek even made Robin smile a few times, which made Cory happy. After playing for a couple of hours Grayson started fussing from the other room and Robin excused himself to go take care of him. 

“He seems like a good kid.” Derek said, now that Robin was out of the room. “What happened to his ear?” 

“A couple of friends of mine hurt him … A long time ago.” Cory said sadly. “It’s actually one of the reasons why I contacted you, you know other than the games and the beers.” Cory said. 

“Oh, and here I thought you just wanted to catch up.” He said. 

“I did.” Cory said honestly. “But I was wondering if you were still in contact with Jacob.” He said listening as Grayson’s cries started to quiet down. 

“I am.” He said pulling out his phone and flipping through his numbers. “I don’t know if he’ll be willing to help you though.” 

“It’s worth a try.” He said as Derek took the number and texted it to Cory. It was a few more moments before Grayson was back asleep and Robin returned out to the kitchen, stifling a yawn and trying to hide it. 

“Are you tired?” Cory asked. 

“No, Master.” Robin said, though he was clearly lying. Derek shook his head slightly. 

“Well, I’m going to take off.” He said. “It’s after midnight, I have to be up for work in like … Four hours.” He said glancing at his watch. “It was nice meeting you, Robin.” He said smiling kindly. 

“Likewise, Sir.” Robin said, not looking at him as he started to clean up the board game. 

“It’s okay, Robin. Leave it. I’ll take care of it.” He said as he walked Derek to the door. “Thanks for coming over.” He said nodding. 

“Yeah, sure, we should do it again some time.” Cory agreed before Derek left. Cory turned back to Robin who was placing the cleaned up board game back under the TV. 

“I thought I told you to leave it.” He said watching Robin flinch. 

“I’m sorry.” He said kneeling. “Forgive me, Master.” 

“No, Robin I’m sorry that wasn’t meant to be an order, if you want to put things away you’re welcome to but … You don’t have to.” He said. “I think it’s time for bed though, I’m tired, and you clearly are too.” Robin nodded and headed towards the bedroom. “You can sleep in the bed you know …” He said. “I’ve noticed you sleeping on the floor. You can sleep in the bed.” 

“Is that an order, Master?” He asked. 

“No.” He said looking him over. Why would he prefer to sleep on the floor. “You can sleep anywhere you want.” 

“Thank you, Master.” He said. If he meant he can sleep anywhere he wanted, then he would take advantage of it. “Can I sleep in Grayson’s room?” 

Cory was silent for a moment. Not only did Robin not want to sleep in the same bed as him, he didn’t want to even sleep in the same room. 

“If you like.” Cory said quietly. 

“Thank you, Master.” He said before quietly going into Grayson’s room to sleep on the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

“It sounds like you gone done fucked up dude.” Derek said as he sipped his beer. They sat in Derek’s back yard, Cory giving Robin some much needed personal space. 

“Yeah, I just … I don’t know what to do. I hurt him so badly, I was just so mad and then … I thought it would be easier if he wasn’t there. I never thought about what would happen to him, I just thought about myself … I was selfish and he was the one that suffered for it.” He said running his hands over his face. 

“There really isn’t much you can do. It’s not something that you can just say ‘I’m sorry’ and expect him to trust you again.” Derek said, putting his empty beer bottle down on the ground. “I mean, despite what the government says, he is a person … He has emotions and feelings just like you do. What do you think you’d be like if your positions were reversed. Would you even want to be in the same apartment as him?” 

Cory was silent and looked away from Derek. “I’m not implying you sell him, of course not but … Try to give him his own personal space, not just time, but an area that’s his. Somewhere he can escape to if he needs, and don’t go into that space. Let it be his.” 

Cory nodded. That was a good idea. He did have a guest bedroom he could turn into Robin’s room. That actually was a very good idea. As much as he wanted Robin in his own bed … That just wasn’t going to happen, and he’d feel better if Robin were sleeping comfortable in his own bed, rather than the floor in Grayon’s room as he had been for the past few days. 

“Just give him his space … Let him come to terms with how his life is going to be now … After all his life is never going to be his … It’s yours. And I know you want the best for him, and I know you’ll never hurt him again but … He doesn’t know that. Actions speak louder than words. Show him through your actions that what you have now, is permanent … Do something to show you care about him.” 

Cory nodded again. He had a lot to think about. “You’re right.” He said. “I should do something for him. For them …” He said nodding. “Would you mind if I brought Robin and Grayson to stay here for the weekend? I want to do it as a surprise. I don’t want him sitting there watching me, asking if he can help.” 

“Sure. They’re welcome here any time.” He said with a smile. “Now go home, make him dinner or something. He’s probably wondering where you are by now.” 

“Thank you, Derek.” Cory said before he got up from the stair and made his way towards his car. 


	7. Chapter 7

Robin held onto Grayson as they got out of the car, every inch of him alert and on edge. He remembered Derek from that time they’d played the board game but … That was Derek around his Master … Robin of all people knew how people could be in private. When not viewed by others. How people often had a scarier darker side and despite his fear of Cory he moved closer to him. 

“Can we please go home, Master?” He asked looking up at the house. This would be where he was staying for the next few days while his master worked. He had said he didn’t want to be interrupted, and Robin had promised that he would be silent as a mouse, and make sure that Grayson did as well but … Cory had insisted it would be better if they went out for a few days. Cory didn’t want him there, and despite the fact that he was mad, distrusting and pretty much hated Cory … He hated that Cory didn’t want him there. What use was a slave if their master didn’t want them. 

Maybe Cory was lending him to Derek to see if he’ll want to buy him. Maybe Grayson too? Maybe that’s why he was sending them both. As a trial run? Robin was conflicted on how he felt about that. He supposed he’d find out soon enough. 

“Robin, it’s just for a few days. You and Grayson will be fine.” Cory said pulling a play pen out of the trunk. “Derek has some fun stuff for you three to do this weekend.” 

“Hey guys.” Derek said standing on the stairs. He came over and helped Cory with some of the stuff and made a note of the fact that the majority of it was baby stuff, and very little of Robin’s. “How’s it going, Robin?” Robin’s ear flicked back as Derek addressed him. 

“Well, sir.” He said obediently, despite how tense and fearful he was. 

“That’s good. Hey I’m ordering pizza for supper tonight, do you like pizza?” He asked as he lead them into the house. It was a large house for something that was inside the city. 

“I like whatever I’m given.” Robin said as Grayson grabbed onto his bad ear. He flinched and tried prying his hand away from him. Derek laughed slightly and came over to help him. 

“Well, I’d prefer to order something you’ll actually enjoy. Would you prefer Chinese?” Derek asked. 

“It’s no use, Derek. He won’t actually tell you what he wants.” Cory said placing the bags down by the stairs. 

“You’re so not a people person, Cory.” Derek said shaking his head. “I’m being nice.” He said before turning back to Robin. “You can decide, whatever you want for supper, we’ll order okay?” Robin nodded slightly. There was no way that was a real request. He had no doubt the man was playing nice until Cory left … The tides would turn then. 

“Yes, sir.” Robin said quietly, but didn’t tell him what he wanted. 

“Okay well … I have to pick up some stuff before I head and the place closes soon so …” He looked over at Robin and smiled slightly, almost awkwardly. “You two be good okay?” He said, as if he were dropping off his kids at daycare. 

“Yes, Master.” Robin said bowing his head slightly. Cory sighed and shook his head before he moved towards the door. He hesitated a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something before he awkwardly left, the door closing behind him, and Robin felt himself tense even more. 

“Well,” Derek said clapping his hands, making Robin jump with fright. “Sorry … Didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll show you up to your rooms, you can get settled in and then we can order.” He said picking up two of the bags and headed upstairs. Robin picked up the third and followed him. He didn’t like the sound of the word ‘Rooms’ like the man expected him to sleep separated from Grayson. He already doubted he’d sleep much at all this weekend. Not in a strange house, with a man that was not his master. 

“You’re welcome anywhere in the house, or the back yard. Just stay out of the attic please, that’s my work area, I don’t let anyone up there.” He said taking him through the house. “There’s a pool outside, if you like swimming. I have a pair of swim shorts you could borrow. I don’t have any for him but … I don’t see a problem with him going in his clothes. We could always wash them after. I mean it gets a bit nippy at night, but I think it’s still warm enough during the day to go swimming.” He said before they reached the room. 

“You can both sleep in here if you like, I can help you set up the playpen anywhere … Or if you’d prefer he can have the room next door.” He said with a shrug. 

“I’d rather stay with him.” Robin said quickly and Derek nodded. 

“That’s fine.” Derek said. “My room is downstairs, if you need anything you can always come get me. I’m usually up through the night. I like sleeping in so if you’re an early riser, or more accurately I suppose if he’s an early riser, you can eat whatever you want that’s downstairs.” He said. He paused as he looked around the room and glanced at Robin. “I’ll go get that play pen.” He said before heading out the room. 

Robin remained where he was but looked around the large room. Why was the man still acting so kind? Cory was gone. He jumped when Derek came back in the room and Grayson giggled in his arms. “This thing is heavier than it looks.” Derek said with a slight chuckle as he placed it on the floor. “Where do you want it?” He asked. 

“Anywhere is fine.” Robin said placing Grayson down on the floor. “I can do it.” It said, but before he could, Derek pressed down the middle and the thing unfolded into a little bed like play pen. 

“It’s fine, easy peasy!” He said. “Now … What would you like for supper?” 


	8. Chapter 8

Robin had to admit, his time at Derek's was pleasant, but he couldn’t help but wonder what other motive the man had. They’d ate pizza on the Friday night when he’d patiently gotten what Robin liked on his pizza. They played a board game and in the morning Derek had made him breakfast before he’d woken up. It was almost like things were when he’d first met Cory, though Cory had taken his sexual needs with him, Derek never touched him as Robin had expected. 

On Saturday afternoon Robin had shyly inquired about it, and Derek had looked at him confused, asking him if he wanted to. He was an adult after all … Robin could make that decision for himself. 

Robin thought this was strange, that Derek would ask him what he wanted. He’d replied with a quiet no and that was that. They’d spent Saturday playing video games and in the evening Robin had helped Derek make supper. 

Sunday … Robin felt guilt … His master was picking him up tonight, and he felt guilt that he didn’t want to leave Derek’s house. He felt safe here, with Grayson. Safer than he’d felt in a long time, and going back to the apartment with Cory … Back to uncertainty and nerves … Robin didn’t want to go home to Cory. 

Robin laughed as Grayson sputtered water, wiping his little hands over his face and looked up at him before flailing his hands, splashing water everywhere. Derek laughed as he jumped into the pool. 

“We should get out soon. Cory will be here soon.” He said noticing the smile fall off of Robin’s face. “Hey … You know he cares about you, right?” He asked. “I know it’s going to take some time to trust him again after what he did to you … And you have every right to hate him … To be mad … I probably would to but … He’s doing his best now … He really does love you.” 

“He has a funny way of showing it.” Robin said before he realised he spoke ill of his master. “Forgive me.” 

“There's nothing to forgive. Cory was an ass hat. He had no right to do what he did to you … But he regrets every moment of it. I know what he was like when he was trying to find you … He risked a lot trying to get you back. And from what I hear … He did save your life.” 

“My life wouldn’t have been in danger if it wasn’t for him.” Robin said quietly as Grayson tried to get away from him. Robin held his stomach as Grayson pretended to swim around in the pool. 

“I know … But he had no way of knowing your life would be in danger.” He said. “Still … He regretted selling you and I’m not saying you should forgive him right away, I’m not sure you could but … Just keep in mind he is trying … And will continue to try. He won’t sell you again, not after what happened last time. You’ll be with him forever … And whatever comes of that, depends on the both of you. He’s trying, will you?” 

Robin was silent as Derek got out of the pool, taking Grayson from him before Robin got out. Robin picked up a towel and wrapped it around Grayson, drying him off. “I don’t know if I can.” He said quietly. 

“It’s okay …” Derek said kindly. “It will take time.” 


	9. Chapter 9

They drove in silence on the way home, even Grayson wasn’t making a sound as he slept in his car seat in the back.    


“I have a surprise for you.” Cory said as he parked the car. Robin felt his ear go back. No one ever gave him anything without wanting something in return, and he could only imagine what Cory wanted for something he’d never asked for. Robin got out of the car and opened the back door, gently pulling Grayson from his car seat as Cory collected their things. Robin slung a bag over his shoulder and followed Cory up to the apartment. 

When they’d gotten in Robin didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “I’m going to go put Grayson to bed.” He said making his way into Grayson’s room before Cory could even reply. He put Grayson down to sleep, lingering as he watched him sleeping. He fussed for a moment, his hands rubbing his face before he stilled again, his little chest rising and falling. 

“Robin?” Cory asked quietly, coming up to the door. It had been a while since he’d gone to put him to bed. “Come on, he’s okay. I want to show you something …” Robin sighed quietly as he pushed himself away from the crib and followed after Cory. He expected him to lead him into Cory’s bedroom but instead he lead him to the guest room and Robin noticed something he hadn’t noticed before.    
  
On the front of the white wooden door there were black painted letters. 

“ROBIN’S ROOM.” He looked at it in confusion before looking up at Cory. 

“Well, go on in.” He said. Robin opened the door and lingered there a moment before he stepped into the room. The room looked nothing like Robin remembered it before he’d left to stay with Derek. Before it had been light pastel colours, light greens and whites and browns … Now … The walls were white, the far wall painted a charcoal gray. In between the two narrow windows was a double sized bed with a blue cover, black pillows and sheets which were folded back to show at the top of the blanket. There were two bedside tables on each side, a lamp on one, an alarm clock on the other. At the end of the bed was a wooden trunk with his name burned into the wood, a matching dresser to his left, and Robin looked up to see a blue border matching the blanket running the top of the white walls. 

“Master?” Robin asked, unsure of what to make of it. 

“It’s yours.” Cory said quietly. “You were right … In wanting to sleep in Grayson’s room. It was wrong of me to assume you would want to sleep with me so soon after- …” Cory shook his head. “This is your room. Your space … I won’t come in here unless you ask me to. You deserve to have a space of your own.” He said. “I didn’t have time over the weekend, but if you like I’ll have a door put in here.” He said pointing to the wall between his and Grayson’s room. “So you can get to Grayson’s room easier … I ran out of time.” Robin was quiet. He didn’t know what to say. 

“What do you want?” Robin asked before he thought better of it. 

“What?” Cory asked. He wasn’t exactly expecting a thank you but … He wasn’t expecting that. 

“What do you want, Master?” Robin repeated. “No one gives anything to a slave without expecting something in return and something this large …” He shook his head. “What do you want?” 

“I don’t want anything, Robin.” He said. “I wanted to do something nice for you … I thought you’d like it. I even picked your favourite colour. You did say your favourite colour was blue, right?” 

“It is.” Robin said, staring at the cover, his hand running over the black foot board. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Cory wanted something. “Thank you, Master.” He said, as was more than likely expected of him, even though this put him into some kind of debt with his master. 

“There’s things in the closet for you to, anything in here is yours.” Cory said. Robin honestly didn’t know how to take any of this, and he made no move to go to the closet. “I also … I have another surprise for you to.” 

Robin said nothing as he started to feel overwhelmed. 

“If you want … And it’s entirely up to you if you want to do it or not, but … I’ve found a doctor who would be willing to fix your ear. We can take you in as early as next week.” Cory said as he watched Robin’s reaction. 

“That will cost money, Master. Money I know you don’t have.” He said, wondering how Cory even paid for all of this. 

“I’m not so hard done by, now that I don’t have to pay of the debt to my parents. My father paid for you for me … I don’t have to pay any of it back now. I’m working on a TV show now so … I have a decent income coming in.” He said. “You don’t have to worry about money Robin.” Robin looked at him and Cory moved to take a step forward before he realised he told Robin he wouldn’t go in without his permission and took a step back again. “You can think about it if you want but … Please keep in mind that this is something I want to do for you if it’s something you want. I can’t imagine your ear bent and broken like that has ever been comfortable, even after it healed like that.” 

Robin said nothing as he stared down at the trunk, his name burned into it, his eyes tracing the letters. “Thank you, Master. I will think about it.” 

Cory smiled and nodded. “I’m happy to hear that. Now … Would you prefer grilled cheese or french toast for supper?” 


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sat on the floor in the dark room, leaning against the wall by the doorway, staring at the black bed frame and the blue quilt on top. His master had done all this for him … But it ate away at him with both fear and anxiety of what Cory would ask in return. He felt torn once again … Torn between following his master’s silent order, and his training. Slaves were not permitted to sleep in a bed alone, unless it was their masters, and only with their permission. That had been the first thing that had been drilled into his head. His eyes shifted to the narrow window, and the patter of rain on the window as lightning flashed, streaking the room in light for a brief moment before it went out again, the only light illuminating the room was from the street lamp below. He heard Grayson fuss in the other room a moment before falling back asleep again, and listened to the soft sounds of Cory snoring in the other room, both sleeping without a care in the world. 

And then there was the matter of his ear. His master wanted him to get it fixed … That much was obvious. Cory wouldn’t have brought it up if he hadn’t wanted him to. But … It was so much money to fix, and while Cory said he was filming a tv show now, regularly and had a good income coming in, who knew how long that would last him. 

Still, there was nothing Robin could do. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He was exhausted. It was nearing three AM, and he still had no idea what to do. Should he sleep on the floor, and risk Cory’s anger at disobeying his orders, or should he try to sleep in the bed he’d been given. He knew there was only one answer that would give him any sleep tonight, and if he was to keep up with Grayson and his master then he would need at least what little rest he could get tonight. 

He slowly stood up and moved out into the hallway, carefully walking through the hall on tiptoe so that he wouldn’t wake either of them up. He groaned a little louder than he intended to, his toe throbbing painfully as the table in the hall hit the wall with a bang and he froze despite the pulsing in his toe, listening for either of them to see if they’d awaken. Cory had gone quiet, and for a moment he wondered if he’d woken him up. He remained frozen on the spot until he heard his bed shift and he started snoring again. 

Robin released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and limped his way to Grayson’s room, carefully opening the door and slipping in. He closed it behind him quietly, only so that Garyson wouldn’t be so loud to his master when he cried, and moved to his spot across from Grayson’s crib. He curled up on the floor, and closed his eyes, listening to the distant thunder and Cory’s quiet snoring as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder and looked up to see Cory staring down at him. 

“Are you alright, Robin?” Cory asked, watching him as he sat up and moved onto his knees. 

“Yes, Master. I am sorry. Please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said, bowing, his forehead touching the ground, his ears back. 

“Robin, I’m not going to punish you.” Cory said. “What would I punish you for.” 

“You told me to sleep in the bed, Master. And I did not.” Robin said moving back up onto his knees, his ears still pinned back. 

“You don’t have to sleep in it if you don’t want to, Robin.” He said, though his voice sounded a bit off. Not upset but … Maybe a bit hurt that Robin didn’t like his surprise. “Was there something wrong with the room?” 

“No, Master. It’s perfect.” He said. 

“Then why did you sleep in here?” Cory asked, sitting down cross legged on the floor. 

“I …” Lie … Every fiber of his being told him to lie. But he couldn’t lie to his master. “It’s against my training, Master. A slave is not permitted to sleep in a bed that is not his Masters … And not without his permission.” 

Cory nodded. “I see … Well, I did purchase the bed, yes?” He asked and Robin nodded. “So, you could classify it as my bed even though I’ve given it to you … And I did give you my express permission to sleep in it.” 

Robin hadn’t thought of it that way. The bed may not be the one master slept in … But it was still technically Master’s bed even if he didn’t use it. 

“Right?” Cory asked, and again Robin nodded. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to but … You can. If you like.” He said before he stood up. “Now, I’m off today … So why don’t you go get dressed, and I’ll make us breakfast.” He said as Robin stood up. He nodded at his master. 

“Thank you, Master.” He should offer to do it, or at least help, but he knew that Cory would not accept it. He hadn’t asked Robin to do much of anything around here lately, and Robin had found himself giving himself chores to do. Often to be reprimanded by Cory with exclamations that Cory could do it himself. Robin saw Grayson sitting in his crib sucking on his fingers as he looked up at him. 

“Hey brats face.” He said picking up and immediately had a drool covered hand shoved in his face. He quickly changed Grayson’s diaper, and brought him out into the kitchen to be fed. 

“So I was thinking we could go out today …” Cory said. “Anywhere you’d like to go.” 

“Anywhere you like would be fine, Master.” Robin said. 

“I’d like you to pick.” Cory said. “Every time I go out it’s always to the same places, maybe you have somewhere fresh.” He said as he stirred up the egg in the frying pan and flipped over the bacon in another. 

“I will go wherever you wish me to, Master. Or if you would prefer I can stay home and watch Grayson. I would not want to intrude on your recreational time, Master.” Cory looked at him confused. 

“No, Robin. I … Wanted to spend the day with you. You know, have some fun.” He said with a soft smile. 

“If you wish so, Master.” He said and Cory sighed in slight annoyance. He didn’t have the patience Derek had, and he knew he would have to be patient with Robin. Robin glanced up at him and licked his lips. His Master really wanted an answer from him. 

“There’s a market in town today … Derek told me about it. I’ve never been to a market before.” He said. He’d heard of them, but wasn’t exactly sure what it was. 

“A market?” Cory asked and Robin shrank back. He shouldn’t have said anything. “Sure, we can go to the market if you like. I’ll even buy you something if you find something you like.” He said with a smile. Robin let go of the breath he’d started holding. His Master was satisfied with his answer. 

Perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad. 


	12. Chapter 12

Robin walked beside his master, though remained a full step behind him as was to be expected. They’d dropped Grayson off at Derek's who agreed to take him, and while Robin wasn’t fully comfortable leaving Grayson alone, especially with Derek’s plans to take him swimming, he trusted Derek. Grayson would be fine. 

“Did you see anything you liked?” Cory asked. Robin shook his head. 

“No, Thank you Master.” He said. Truth be told, he’d seen quite a few things he liked, and had this been another life he probably would have bought, but … This wasn’t another life. This was his life that he was living right now, and he couldn’t have his own things. Even the things in the room Cory had given him were not his. The furniture, the new clothes all perfectly fit for him, none of it was actually his. 

Robin had been lost in thought as they walked and hadn’t even realised that Cory had stopped talking. He looked up to see if something was bothering his master, and paused. He looked around the crowded street to see that Cory was nowhere in sight? He nervously looked around. 

“MA-” He paused. No, he couldn’t call him Master out here, that would be a source of embarrassment for his master, not to mention if anyone saw him alone … 

He shook that thought from his head and double backed the way they’d come. “Cory?” He asked loudly, looking around. “Cory?!” He called out, making people look at him, a few of them sneering at him and looking him over. Whatever, let them look. “Cory!” 

“Robin?” Robin paused when he heard the voice behind him. That wasn’t Cory’s voice … He was filled with a sense of fear, and dread, his heart falling into his stomach as his body went numb. He slowly turned around, his eyes wide with fear … Confliction. “Oh my god, it is you …” Robin shook his head slightly, a look of shock frozen on his face as his feet refused to move, and he only managed to whisper out a name. 

“Dickie.” 


	13. Chapter 13

The cold water splashed under his feet as he ran through the market, having rained that morning before they’d left. His lungs burned, and he couldn't even think about looking for his master anymore.

  
“ROBIN!” He heard footfalls behind him, knew he was being chased … Stop! Go away! Tears ran down Robin’s face as he ran, weaving through people who jumped out of the way. Moving between stands, barreling into a fruit stand and knocking half of it over. The man shouted at him angrily, but he kept running. He heard someone yelling after him, heard a whistle blowing and knew he was in trouble. But he couldn’t do it … He couldn’t face Dickie … Not anymore.

  
He turned a corner into an alley and had no choice but to stop. His chest heaved with the force of his laboured breathing, tears still running down his face and he crouched down against the wall, his hands covering his face. No … No no no. He wasn’t supposed to ever see him again! As much as he wanted to … He couldn’t handle being torn from him again … So he ran! And he’d keep running as long as he could but right now his body wouldn’t allow him too.

  
He didn’t know how long he sat there for, sobbing on the cement before he heard footsteps coming up beside him. Figuring it was Cory, or possibly even Dickie, Robin kept his eyes closed, looked away not wanting to face either one of them.

  
“I’m sorry.” Robin said.

  
“Oh, you will be.” Robin looked up at the voice, his eyes widened with fear as he stood up and tried to run. A large meaty hand closed over the back of his neck and heaved him back, Cory’s collar being torn from his neck. “What do we have here?” The man asked, holding him a few inches above the ground. “A run away?”

  
“Robin!” Robin heard his name being called from near the market, knew it was so close. Come around the corner … Please. He couldn’t say anything with the man’s hand around his throat now.

  
“The boss is going to love you.” The man said with a smile as he dragged him down the alley towards a car.

  
“CORY!!!!!” Robin yelled finally able to speak as his throat was released, but he couldn't get out of the man’s hold. It was too late, there was nothing that could be done, and he wasn’t sure that Cory had even heard him as he was thrown into a car trunk, the lid snapping shut on him with a thud 


	14. Chapter 14

Robin struggled as he was dragged along, a burlap sack over his head. He heard a large door open and he continued to struggle against the man who was holding him.

  
“Well. What have we here?” Another man asked. Robin recognised the voice, but honestly couldn’t place from where … All he knew was that it sent a shiver down his spine and filled him with anxiety. “A runaway? Do you know what they do with runaways?” The man asked as Robin was shoved onto his knees.

  
The bag was ripped off his head and he looked up at the man who was speaking and instantly knew where he recognised his voice. He’d bid on him … So long ago, when Cory had first bought him. The fat old greasy man who had looked at him so hungrily … Robin felt like he was going to throw up.

  
“I’m not a runaway.” Robin said. “I got seperated from my master, please, he’ll be looking for me.”

  
“Oh, I have no doubt he will be.” The man said. “But he won’t find you … I can promise you that. So … You can call me, Master now.” He said with a smile. “Because I’m all you have now … And you will obey me.”

  
“I don’t obey anyone but my master.” He said, and he honestly wished Cory was here to save him … Wished that they hadn’t gotten separated … Wished he hadn’t requested to go to the market. If they had stayed home then …. “Please, just … Let me go.”

  
“Oh, I don’t think so.” The man said with a smile. “Take him downstairs with the others. Brand him.” The man said before walking away as Robin was dragged away and down a flight of large stairs, Robin screaming all the way down. 


	15. Chapter 15

Robin sat against the cold brick wall, his clothing on the floor in scraps as it had been rather violently torn off of him. He whimpered quietly, his upper right arm hurting painfully from the burn mark that had been placed there.

  
He jumped when he felt something cold against it and looked over to see a woman a little older than him sitting next to him, her hand on his arm.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said, her voice sounding hoarse. “This will help. It’s temporary but … It’ll stop the pain for a few moments.” She said placing her hand on the wound again and Robin realized there was some kind of cream on her fingers. More than likely provided to them to avoid their slaves from dying of infection.

  
“Where are we?” Robin asked.

  
“No one knows …” She said. “We all come and go, but no one's ever seen outside. At least, not without a barred window in between or some kind of security on us. They keep a tight ship.”

  
“I need to get home. My master will be looking for me.” Robin said, and the woman looked at him with pity in her eyes.

  
“All of our master's likely looked for us.” She said. “He won’t find you. Stan is your new master now.”

  
“He’s not … I won’t …” He said shaking his head.

  
“He is … And you will.” She said. She’d seen this kind of attitude, servants fiercely loyal to their masters but one by one she watched them all break … Just as he would.

  
“No … He’s not. My master will come for me … You’ll see.” Robin said, though from his tone he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else, as he hugged his knees to his chest. He would come …

  
He had to. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Robin!” Cory heard the voice as he paused, looking around as he had been frantically looking for Robin. “Robin!” He heard the yell again and moved between the stands, tripping over spilled fruit as he crossed over to the next street aisle. “RO-” Cory grabbed the man who was yelling Robin’s name and slammed him into the wall of the building next to him. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Cory asked angrily, his fists holding the man’s grey sweater tightly. The man looked up at Cory in shock before his eyebrows lowered with anger. He pushed Cory back, knocking his hands away from his shirt. 

“Let me guess … You’re the ass hole that bought him?” Dickie asked, shoving him again. “Does he satisfy your needs well enough?” He asked angrily advancing on Cory. 

“Oh no, don’t you dare turn this around on me. He was right beside me, and then he wasn’t and now suddenly you’re calling his name out in the middle of the street. What the hell did you do to him?” 

“I didn’t do anything to him! You’re the one that did something to him! It’s people like you that are the reason why my husband was taken away from me!” He said angrily and Cory paused. 

“Hu- …. Your Dickie.” Cory said which made Dickie pause. 

“He told you about me?” Dickie asked. It was unusual for slaves to talk about their past lives, and even more unusual for their masters to remember such details … “Why?” 

“I asked him …” Cory said with a shrug. “I don’t buy slaves … At least I don’t make a habit of it. Robin was my first, and only … A friend of mine dragged me to an auction. I was about to leave but Robin caught my eye.” 

“And you just had to have him.” Dickie said with a disgusted tone in his voice. 

“No … There was a man that had bid on him … Fat, old, ugly, greasy … He looked …” Cory shook his head as if he was trying to think of a word to describe the man. “Cruel …” He said, looking down at the ground. “I saw how scared he was and no one else was bidding on him. So I did. I couldn’t let him go to that man.” 

Dickie listened to what Cory had to say, now suddenly conflicted about the situation. If what Cory had said was true then … He … He saved him, in a way … 

“Why?” Dickie asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Why couldn’t you let him go to him?” Dickie clarified, looking up at Cory. 

“I don’t know …” Cory said honestly. 

“I’m sure there were plenty of slaves there that you could have chosen from. Why him?” He asked again. 

“I … I don’t know. I just saw the fear in his eyes … He could see the man in the front row that was bidding on him. Of course all of them were scared but Robin … There was something about his eyes that I …” He shook his head, not looking at Dickie. He was Robin’s husband after all. Was, anyway. 

“I see.” He said looking around. “He couldn’t have gone far. We should split up and look for him before he gets in trouble.” Dickie said. “Do you have a cell? I’ll call you if I find him.” Cory nodded and gave him his number. 

“Same.” Cory said. “We’ll meet back here.” 

“We will.” Dickie said, giving him a look that clearly meant he expected Cory to do just that. 


	17. Chapter 17

Robin swallowed nervously as he was lead in a line of twelve through a cement hallway, and he felt like a prisoner in a concentration camp that he’d seen in some old WWII movie. They were all herded into a room and Robin looked around at each other. This really was like one of those movies … Where they planning on killing them. But a few moments later a man in a black rain coat came in, and instructed them all to stand single file against the wall.

They all did as they were told. All except Robin who defied the order. The man sighed as he looked at Robin. “Suit yourself.” He said picking up a hose off the wall. Robin realised what was happening as the man aimed the hose at him and he ran for the wall but much too late. The hose hit him flat on the back, the water hitting him so hard and so cold that it stung, the force of the water knocking him off of his feet onto the ground flat on his face.

The hose was brought off of him and he stood up moving to the wall as the slaves were hosed down like animals. They all moved as they were hosed down, trying in vain to stop the water from hitting them, but it was no use. Once all of them had the dirt washed off of them the hose was turned off and they were lead into another room.

Robin stared defiantly at the man who walked in, which immediately brought attention to himself. “Hmm, we have a fighter on our hands do we?” He asked, and not a single person made a sound. He went up to him and examined him, his hand clutching his jaw so tightly it sent pain through the bone and he thought the man would break it. “Hmmm …” He looked over Robin, turning his head this way and that. “Prep this one for surgery.” The man said as three men came forward. Robin started struggling against them, screaming as a third came at him with a needle. Robin saw the needle and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"No ... No no no. Don't ... Stop!" He said struggling even harder, but he was held tightly against the wall as the needle pressed into his neck and within a few seconds he was out. 


	18. Chapter 18

Cory and Dickie had searched the entire marketplace. “This isn’t right.” Cory said shaking his head. “He’s not really happy with me at the moment, but he wouldn’t have run away from me. I know he wouldn’t.” 

“How could you be so sure?” Dickie asked, looking him over. “I wouldn’t exactly call you Mr. Perfect, I don’t see why he wouldn’t try to take his shot at freedom the first chance he got.” 

“He wouldn’t have left, because his son is with my friend Derek and he’s very possessive of his child …” He said annoyed. Dickie flinched. Child? Robin had a child? 

“Robin … Has a …” 

“A child … Yes.” Cory said, pulling out his phone. Robin knew how to get to Derek’s from here, it wasn’t far. Maybe he’d run there. He dialed the number and when Derek answered he could hear Grayson crying in the background. “Hey, Derek. Um … Has Robin by any chance been by there?” 

“No. I haven’t seen him since he left with you.” Derek said and Cory could hear the sound of a toy rattling in the background. “Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing … Just …” Cory looked around. “Would you be willing to keep Grayson for a while? Something came up.” 

“Yeah, is everything alright?” Derek asked, sounding concerned. No doubt having guessed something had happened to Robin. 

“I don’t know.” Cory said before hanging up the phone without saying good bye. Cory walked away from Dickie, heading towards his car. 

“Hey, wait up. I’m not just going to give up on him! I’ve spent almost two years trying to find him and now that I’ve come this close you’re just going to walk away from me?” He asked. “Forget it.” 

“You know what- I …” He paused when he saw something shine behind Dickie and he glanced over at it. He moved past him and into the alleyway that was behind him. He approached it slowly, realising what it was and picked it up. 

“Is that …” Dickie said, not able to finish his sentence. The collar wasn’t just taken off, it was ripped off, the buckle on the side broken and falling apart from where it had snapped. 

“Robin’s collar.” Cory said staring down at it. 

“He didn’t take that off.” Dickie said, though he knew Cory was thinking the exact same thing. 

Cory nodded, knowing exactly what Dickie was thinking. “Someone took it off of him.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Can you stop pacing, Cory.” Dickie said, scrolling through slave after slave on the website. “It’s not helping and it’s making me uneasy.”

“My pacing is what is making you uneasy?” He asked. “Honestly Dickie, it’s been three days!”

“And I’m just as aware of that as you are!” Dickie said shaking his head, but short of busting down every door in New York, which might I add is illegal, what else can we do?” Dickie asked. “And at this point, there’s no guarantee he’s even still in New York.”

“There has to be something else we can do … We can’t just sit around here scrolling through that damn website hoping someone throws him up for sale!” Cory said shaking his head. Honestly, the police were looking into it, having spent so much money on him it was a serious offense to take someone’s slave … His father had hired a private investigator, but honestly he wasn’t relying too heavily on his father. He’d already helped him so much finding him the first time, and buying him for him …

“Well, if you have another idea … I’m all ears.” Dickie said continuing to scroll through the page. A few times he’d come across someone he’d thought was Robin until he enlarged the image and he realised it very much so was not. “Speaking of ears, what happened to his?”

“It … I don’t know.” Cory lied. “I’m going to call my father again.” He said going to the kitchen and picking up his cell phone to dial his father’s number for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days.

\- - -

 

Robin felt groggy as he slowly started to come to. He was confused as to what had happened, but he could hear the steady repetitive beeping of a heart monitor. Was he in a hospital? He closed his eyes again trying to remember what had happened. He must have dozed off again because when he came to again someone was hovering over him, pulling his eye open and shining a light in it. He winced and tried to turn away.

“Easy there.” The woman said. “Just stay calm, you’re in recovery.” She said as Robin looked around, his eyesight starting to clear up. This wasn’t a hospital. This was a basement. He started to panic as he tried to sit up but found himself strapped to the bed. “Easy, easy. I don’t want to have to sedate you. You’re fine, just relax.” She said. There was fear clear in Robin’s eyes as he looked around.

“What did you do to me?” He asked, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach from when he’d moved, as if he’d tugged something. “What did you do?” He asked, starting to panic again.

“Just relax. Everything will be fine.” She said. He was thrashing too much, he was going to tear the incision area if he didn’t stop moving. She pulled out a syringe and without having a choice, she sedated him once again, Robin’s body relaxing against the bed before he fell unconscious again.


	20. Chapter 20

Cory was fuming as he paced around the house. The cops were dropping the case as a lost cause. At seventy two hours, they presumed him dead, stating that they were now looking for a body rather than a person. Not that anyone cared, he was just a slave … After a week they dropped the case.

Cory was at a loss as to what to do. “There has to be something. Someway …” Dickie said leaning back on the couch. Who ever had him clearly had no intention of selling him. Even Derek had joined in the efforts despite the fact that he was caring for Grayson while Robin was missing. “This can’t just be it!”

Cory sat heavily in the chair on the other side of the table and shook his head. “I spent so long trying to find him the last time … I’m not giving up on him again this time.” He said shaking his head as he ran his hands over his mouth. He glanced at Dickie who was staring down at the laptop, having gone through all the ads for the millionth time that week, hoping someone would update an ad and then Cory would be able to nail the person who took Robin from him …

But he couldn’t. There was no one to report. No evidence that he was gone, or had even existed beyond the few pictures and videos he had of him, and the broken collar that was sitting on the kitchen counter. They’d returned it after running it for prints. They’d managed to pull a partial, but found no match. This was starting to look hopeless.

Then again … The last time Robin had gone missing it had looked hopeless then too. He refused to give up, just as Dickie did.

\- - -

 

When Robin came to again he felt slightly better, his stomach hurt less though he was dimly aware of pain on the left side of his head. He groaned as he shifted and that woman was back at his side again.

“How long have I been out for?” Robin asked.

“It’s been a week since your first surgery. Three days since your second.” She said looking over his chart before starting to examine him. Robin forced himself to stay calm as she examined him. If he started panicking again she’d sedate him again.

“What are you doing to me?” He asked, tears springing to his eyes. He’d heard rumours of harvesting centers … Slaves bought for parts to be taken and sold to people who needed them. Most of those slaves were obtained illegally, their parts sold for more than what they were worth. He prayed that wasn’t the case. He’d heard so many horror stories of slaves living for months, possibly years at a time while parts were taken from them.

“Well, we put you under to repair your ear the first time …” She said pointing to his ear with her pen. “But when we took your vitals we realised that your stats were off … You were in pain, though I don’t think you actually would have noticed. It was minor, possibly something you’d grown used to in the past few months or didn’t think anything of.” She said not looking up from her paper. “Peritonitis spread, resulting in septicemia ... bacteria in the blood. Your body released chemicals into the bloodstream to fight the infection, triggering an inflammatory response throughout your body called sepsis.” She said before she realised Robin had no idea what she was talking about. “Your appendix burst, more than likely it was an existing problem. We think the hose may have put pressure on the area and it burst … We had to remove it.” She said more simply. “We also fixed your ear, the bandage for that will come off tomorrow, but please don’t scratch it … The stitches will come out this weekend.”

Robin looked at her curiously. He did have a pain in his stomach for the past while but … He’d never thought anything of it. He’d put the pain down to the hose, it had hurt the majority of his body, he didn’t think the pain in his stomach was any worse than anywhere else … Perhaps it had been …

“Why are you doing this?” He asked looking up at her. She had technically, effectively saved his life.

“I get paid to. I don’t ask questions, he pays me good money. Besides, I’m not the one that did the surgery. I’m just monitoring you.” She said before she placed the clipboard on the end of the bed. “Please try to get some actual sleep. Tomorrow we’ll get you back on your feet and go for a little walk, okay?” She asked kindly.

Robin nodded. Her cheeriness was making him uneasy. There were so many things wrong with this situation and Robin didn’t know what scared him more. The fact that he was in some strange basement, having undergone surgery by god knows who, or the fact that he had no idea what to expect in the next few days. Either way, what he did know, was that despite being sedated more often than not for the past week, he felt exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

“You’re not wearing a ring.” Cory said as they sat at the kitchen table, going over everything they could possibly think of. Dickie glanced up at him, his eyebrow raised. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, confused by the statement. Cory pointed at his left hand. 

“You aren’t wearing a ring.” He said before looking back down at the newspapers he was looking over. “I thought, with how badly you’re looking for him, that you’d still be wearing it. He is your husband after all.” 

Dickie was silent as he opened up the laptop and opened it to the sales page. He knew it was something Cory had noticed a long time ago, but honestly after a month of looking for Robin together … He was surprised it took Cory this long to say anything. 

“After Robin was taken from me …” Dickie said quietly. “I thought I would never see him again.” 

“So you just took your ring off, and said ‘that’s that’?” Cory said annoyed. 

“Do you want to hear this or not?” Dickie asked, sounding rather annoyed, looking up at him. He was surprised he was even telling Cory at all. 

“Anyway, as I was saying. I thought I would never see him again. I went to his first auction and tried to buy him, but I didn’t have enough … I have been looking for him since then, and I swore to myself that I would never give up but … With Robin gone I …” Dickie shook his head. “You have to understand Robin was everything to me. When he was taken away I … I lost everything. I lost him, I lost my home, I lost who I was …” He said staring at the table. “I went to a bar one night … And I met a guy … His name is Kevin. He helped me through it all … Gave me somewhere to stay and we …” Dickie shook his head, rubbing his hands over his eyes before they dropped back to the table. “I …” 

“You fell in love with him.” Cory said seeing that Dickie was having trouble voicing what he wanted to say. 

“I didn’t mean to … It happened so quickly. And he was there for me when I was alone.” He said. 

“Robin was alone … And he had no one …” Cory said sounding a bit angry at Dickie. He was his husband. How dare he move on so easily, he never would have been able to move on even if they weren’t married. “You gave up on him.” 

“I never gave up on him.” Dickie said, “I would never have stopped looking for him, and Kevin knew that. He even tried helping me!” 

“And what would have happened if you found him hmm?” Cory asked. “If you managed to buy him from whatever cruel owner he had at the time? Would you have just let Kevin go … Went back to the way things were. Or would you have bought him and kept him around the house with your new play thing? Maybe make him watch? Maybe make him join in?” He asked. 

“I just had to know he was okay.” Dickie said. 

“He’s not okay!” Cory said. “He’ll never be okay! Because he is hated by people for being different. He is treated as less than human because of a simple difference in birth!” Cory said getting mad at the entire situation. 

“What do you want, Cory?” Dickie asked looking up at him. 

“What I want is never going to happen. What I want is for Robin to be his own person. To be free. To have never have been taken away from you so that you could have had a happy marriage where he was never placed into slavery and this Kevin was never involved. But that’s never going to happen, so I will settle for finding him, and bringing him home!” 

Dickie said as Cory angrily turned the page of his paper. 

“You love him.” Dickie said looking up at him. Cory said nothing as he flipped the page again. “I’m glad.” Cory looked up at him abruptly. 

“You’re-” Cory looked even angrier than before. “How could you be glad about that?!” Cory asked. 

“Because it means he has more people that care about him!” Dickie said. “I would love to have him back, I love him, I do but … It would never work out the way we want it to. Even when we married, it was an illegal marriage, and we knew it would never work. But we wanted to live a fantasy where it would. We knew one day Robin would get caught, there was only so much we could do to hide his abnormality.” 

“It’s not an abnormality.” Cory said. 

“That’s not what I meant …” Dickie said. “It’s just … I’m glad he’ll have somewhere to come home to. I’m glad-” 

“Get out.” Cory said shaking his head. Dickie paused. “You can keep searching if you want to, have your boyfriend help you if you want. I’ll let you know if I find anything, but I don’t want you here anymore.” He said shaking his head. 

“Cory-” 

“NOW!” Dickie jumped as Cory screamed at him. He nodded as he put on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder. “For what it’s worth Cory, I really do love him.” When Cory said nothing, didn’t even look at him, Dickie made his way out of the apartment and into the cold chilly night. 


	22. Chapter 22

Robin looked in the mirror as he twitched his ears as best as he could control them. Both of them moved in sync, and Robin forced them both straight up. There was a scar on his ear, unnoticeable unless you knew it was there. He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d woken up and was sent back into the basement with the others, but his bandages had just been removed and Robin was looking at his ears, functioning for the first time in a long time.   
  
As much as he hated these people … He was grateful for the freeing feeling he felt in it’s movements, and now that it was no longer broken, he could hear properly again. He had gotten so used to just being able to hear out of the one, that now everything sounded clear. No longer muffled, as if his one ear was underwater.

“You may return to the basement.” The woman said once she was done filling out his chart. “You’ll join the others tonight.” She said pulling out his sheets from chart and placing it in a file to be filed later on.

Robin was escorted back into the basement with the others, and to be honest, he hated being down here. Locked up like some medieval prisoner. He didn’t bother talking to anyone, but noticed a couple of kids huddled in the corner now, both looking rather frightened. There was really nothing to do but wait.

The waiting was nearly the worst part of it all. He felt a sense of relief as they were called, despite the fear of what was to come next. At least something was happening and he would find out what this was all about. Why this man had taken them. Chains were placed around his wrists, a chain linking them together as they were lead single file upstairs, through the fancy house, and outside. It was cold out, and it nipped at Robin's bare flesh as he was lead into a truck. A few of them looked calm, as if they'd been through this all before, but for the new ones like Robin ... They were confused and anxious. 

The ride was short, but it felt like forever. The truck was cold, the metal bench he was sitting on and the metal floor near freezing. As soon as the moving truck came to a stop they were all lead out, and lead into another large fancy house. They were all lead into the house and Robin could see hundreds of people milling about. He knew what this was. One of his previous master's had run these types of things. 

"As promised, Mr. Huckleby." Stan said as a man Robin recognised came into the room. His eyes widened in shock, though he refused to move his gaze to the man that was approaching Stan. Mr. Huckleby had been his previous master ... The one he'd told Cory about ... He ... Robin closed his eyes and silent begged that this wasn't a purchase. That he wasn't here for the man to choose a slave, because honestly Mr. Huckleby had loved Robin ... and not in a good way. He'd loved making him do the worst things possible ... Picked on him more than the rest of his slaves.   
  
"A grand a pop?" Mr. Huckleby asked.   
  
"That was the deal. I'll be by to pick them up ... Say 1AM?" Stan asked.   
  
"Make it 2, Mr. Isner." Mr. Huckleby said, pushing his time a bit later than what was the norm, but he had a good business relationship with Stan.   
  
"2 it is." Stan said before turning to his slaves. "You all do as your told, and you won't be punished when you get home. That's on top of what ever punishment Mr. Huckleby deems appropriate mind!" He said before nodding to Mr. Huckleby and made his leave from the house. The man looked over the group, lingering on Robin who was staring at the floor.   
  
"Well well," He said with a smile. "You've returned. Just can't stay away can you?" He asked, and Robin still refused to look up. The man turned away from him and addressed them all. "I'm sure you all know why you are here. So I will go over the rules for those of you who have not! While you are here, you will remain on your hands and knees, unless otherwise instructed. You will do what you are told, by anyone who tells you. You are here to please my guests, and you will do so without questions. If you fail to obey these rules you will end up on lavatory duty ... For those of you who do not know what lavatory duty is ..." He said pausing for dramatic effect. "Break a rule, and you'll get your answer soon enough." He said looking over them all. "Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Yes, Sir." They all said, though Robin remained silent. He knew the rules here well. And no matter how well he followed the rules, he knew Mr. Huckleby would find some reason to punish him in some way, shape or form. 


	23. Chapter 23

**((Warning - Watersports/Scat chapter is skippable))**

 

Robin felt like a dead animal being picked at by vultures. He was passed around like a toy, being used in one way or another, and he allowed all of it to happen. Did as he was told, all the while looking around, trying to find some way out. If he could get out of the building, he could run … But the likelihood of that happening were slim to none. Not only was security in this place tight, but he’d probably freeze to death before he made it into the city.

“Boy, are you paying attention?” He looked up at the woman who was currently riding him. He couldn’t answer her as there was a bright red ball gag in his mouth, and his arms and legs were strapped down eagle style to the platform he was on. She slapped him across the face. “Don’t look at me like that!” She said and honestly Robin didn’t know what she wanted. She wanted him to look at her, but didn’t want him to look at her a certain way … He wasn’t sure how he was looking at her, but she clearly didn’t like it.

He softened his eyes as much as he could, tried to keep a neutral expression as she continued to ride his shaft, a silver cock ring around the base and within moments he felt her coming on his cock, moaning loudly. She moved off of Robin and she was quickly replaced with another woman as the first went up to one of the guards. The guard watched the woman riding him, and within moments she to came, clenching him inside of her before she climbed off of him. There was never any regard for him, he was just a toy.

The guard released his bonds from the table and he knew this couldn’t be good. “What are you doing?” He asked after the ball gag was removed from his mouth. The question wasn’t answered but he knew what was happened. He was pulled off the platform and he closed his eyes as he was lead towards the bathroom.

“Mens or ladies?” The guy asked, giving him the option. Robin didn’t say anything as he struggled against him. “Mens it is then.” He said dragging him into the bathroom. He slammed him into the wall and chained his wrists above his head so that he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. “Have fun.” The man said before leaving the room.

Robin banged his head back against the white tiled wall as he looked around, listening to the event outside. There was no music, but he could hear people talking, and moaning, the occasional pleasured scream cutting through, an occasional pained one coming every so often. He didn’t know how long he sat there alone, but he knew time was passing by, and the longer it was that no one came in, the closer it came to 2AM. If he could only last that long before-

Robin’s thought was cut off as a man came into the room and headed for the urinal before he paused, looking at Robin. He looked around for a moment as if confused before he realised what Robin was there for. He forgoed the idea of the urinal and walked over to Robin. He said nothing to him as he pulled his flaccid cock out of his pants, after all people didn’t talk to urinals. He aimed his cock down at Robin who closed his eyes and started pissing.

Robin jumped slightly as the first splash hit his face, but he kept his mouth closed, allowing the liquid to run over his face, into his hair and down his body. He heard the man moan and as the stream lowered to his chin he opened his eyes to look up at him. The man was watching him as he continued to pee and Robin honestly wondered when the last time he’d gone was. It seemed like there was so much of it. After another few moments the stream trickled off, the man shook the last few drops from his cock and tucked himself back inside before he left.

Robin shook his head, getting some of the liquid off of him and he wished he at least had his hands free to wipe some of it off. But before he could even think of doing so, another man came in. He had the same reaction as the first, hesitation before he’d come over and aimed his cock towards his face. He pissed on him as well, the stream not lasting as long as the first guy, but it smelled more rancid than the first. When he was done, he shook himself off and left.

Robin was left alone again, and he felt goosebumps rising on his wet skin. He wished there was a heater in here, but there wasn’t, leaving the air rather nippy now that he was wet. It was nearly ten minutes before another came in and he came straight for Robin. No doubt the news that there was a slave in the lavatory was getting around. The man wiped out his cock and without hesitation started releasing himself on Robin who at this point was actually grateful for the warm liquid. It warmed him slightly, though he knew it would cool within seconds, for now, he was grateful for the brief warmth. They started coming more frequently now, one after another, coming in, using him and then leaving. At least it was a steady stream of warmth. He actually came to hate the times in between when he was left exposed to the cold air.

After an hour the guard came back in and sneered at him in disgust. He unlocked his cuffs and Robin looked up at him. “You’re staying in here … But someone had a special request that requires you to be unchained. You ain’t going anywhere, and if you doing behave and do as he says …” The guard asked. “You’ll be put on pit duty.” He said and Robin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He’d never been put on pit duty before … But he’d heard from others who had. He nodded and the guard left leaving him alone again. He used his hands to wipe what he could off of him before a man came into the room, no doubt the one with the request.

The man looked down at him and smiled. “Lay down.” He said. “On your back.” Robin slid down, doing as he was told. The man removed his clothing, hanging each article on a hook by the door. “You going to be a good little toilet and suck my cock?” He asked.

“Y-Yes sir.” Robin said swallowing nervously. He had no doubt that wasn’t the only thing the man wanted. He watched as the man straddled his face, his cock was shoved into his mouth and he heard the man’s stomach grumble ridiculously loud.

“I was hoping they’d put a slave in here today. It’s been a while.” He said thrusting his cock into Robin’s face over and over again. His stomach grumbled again and Robin jumped as a loud fart ripped from his ass. The man laughed as he kept moving his cock in and out of him and he paused with his cock inside of his mouth as he tensed, a wet blast of shit shooting out over Robin’s chest. Robin jumped again, groaning around his cock as he started moving it again, the man laughing. “Yeah, I’ve been holding that for so long, you have no idea … I kept hoping but … There was no way I’d waste this on a porcelain bowl.” He said pausing as he let another blast go. Robin closed his eyes, the smell was awful but it was nothing he hadn’t done before.

He focused on the man’s cock in his mouth as he felt spurt after spurt of stinky shit spray out over him, running down his sides onto the floor, some going as far down as his flaccid cock. He relaxed his body, blocking what was happening from his mind. It seemed the man was finally finished as he started focusing more on thrusting his cock into his mouth over and over ahead. He heard someone come into the room. “2Am.” The guard said, “Hurry it up.”

“Yeah yeah.” The man groaned as his hips bounced on Robin’s face. He was thankful the man wasn’t that big, he could handle it easily enough. Within a few more thrusts the man came into his mouth and once he was done he got up and stood over him. He rubbed his softening cock and aimed it down at him, pissing over his stomach washing some of his filth off of him.  
  
Once the man left the guard came back in, sneering at him as he grabbed a hose off the wall. It was a lot weaker than the one back at Stan’s, but it got him clean in a few moments, the water running down the drain in the middle of the floor. He was thankful to be clean again, despite the cold he felt and he was taken from the room. He was the last to join the lineup and was shackled back up to the chain once more before being lead out into the moving van.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin opened his eyes in the darkened room. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been gone for, and he couldn’t give up hope that Cory would keep looking for him, but he couldn’t sit here and wait. His first escape attempt had landed him in a rather severe punishment that had lasted nearly a week. But now Robin was back in the basement, and no matter how severe the punishment was, he had to try again. He had to get home. 

He heard the guard flick off the light at the bottom of the stairs after finishing his rounds and once it was dark Robin quickly, but silently padded through the room, a newspaper in hand. He followed him quietly up the stairs, thankful that they weren’t creaky and as soon as the man was out the door he put the newspaper over the hole in the frame. The door closed with a bang, but didn’t click shut. He waited a few moments before he slowly opened the door, peeking through. He saw the guard walking down the hall and he pushed the door the rest of the way open before slipping it closed behind him. 

The last time he’d tried to escape he’d tried taking the children with him … And unfortunately hadn’t seen them since. Robin avoided every trap he’d learned of from his previous attempt. The door was set with an alarm, the windows were as well. But if he could find one that was already open … That was really his only shot. 

He moved silently around the house, thankful that it was dark, most of it’s residence sleeping. He had fifteen minutes before the guard would go back downstairs. That wasn’t a lot of time. He made his way through the house, finding every single one of them blocked. He padded up to the second floor and halfway down the hall felt a cool breeze. 

He moved to a room where the breeze was coming from under the door and closed his eyes. In the time he’d been here he had learned the rooms well, and knew this as Stan’s bedroom. He listened at the door and heard him snoring inside. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. It was his only option. All the other doors he’d seen were shut or locked, and he was running out of time before the guard found him missing and the whole house would be alerted. 

He opened the bedroom door with a quiet click and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly. Sure enough, the bedroom window was open about an inch. Still, they were on the second floor and getting out wasn’t going to be fun. But at least he’d be out. 

He moved quietly past Stan’s bed, pausing as Stan shifted in his sleep, snorting a loudly before his snores evened out again. Robin didn’t let go of the breath he was holding as he gently opened the window and stepped outside. The outside was freezing, the ground covered in at least a foot of snow. 

“I’m going to freeze to death.” He whispered, glancing back into the house. But honestly, he’d take his chances over staying here. 

He braced himself on the narrow roof below the window and looked down below him. He crouched down, and like a cat jumped down onto the ground, landing on his feet. He looked back up at the open window before turning and running as fast as he could into the surrounding woods. 


	25. Chapter 25

Robin screamed loudly as he was dragged through the snow. He hissed and bit at his captors, trying to get away, his tail flicking wildly, his nails digging into their skin, but they still dragged him along none the less. It was no use. They’d caught him … They were taking him back … He’d be punished again … And he would try again. 

And again.    
  
And again.    
  
And again.  
  
He would never give up because he knew in his heart that Cory would never give up looking for him. Then it hit him … Cory didn’t know where he was. That’s why he hadn’t come for him yet! He didn’t need to escape! 

Robin had taken his punishment in stride, blocked everything that was happening from his mind. It was nothing he hadn’t handled before. On the last day he’d been taken back to  Huckleby’s with the others. He’d behaved himself. Pleasured with men and women that were his guests, and after they were done, they were taken back to the house and once again Robin was placed back into the basement. 

He watched as the guard left, clicking off the light and heard him close the door behind him. 

“You should just give up boy.” The woman who had put the cream on him when he’d first arrived said. He glanced at her, despite the fact that he couldn’t see her. 

“I’m never giving up.” He said. “I’m going home. I will see my master again.” 

“You really like this old master of yours. Was he nice?” She asked. Robin looked down at the floor. Was his master nice? At this time, despite all the bad things Cory had done, all he could focus on was the good. How he’d saved him from Stan the first time … Brought him home, gave him food, gave him clothing, called him by his real name. Cory didn’t degrade him, not the way his other masters did. When he did it was for fun, and Robin had enjoyed it. The only time Cory had every really done anything bad was … Was when Robin had hurt him. 

“Yes … Yes, he is very kind.” He said, thinking about how Cory had saved him from death … Even if Cory had put him there, he really had no way of knowing it would. Though he had seen what people do to slaves, and he’d still soled him … Cory still hurt him and he couldn’t forgive that but … Robin closed his eyes as he realised how hard Cory really had been trying. Had purchased his son and had cared for him. Had purchased him again, brought him home, gave him and his son food and shelter. He hadn’t expected anything from him since … Instead of ordering him to his own bed, he’d given him his own room. Given Grayson his own room, and toys, and clothes … Cory had done so much that Robin felt he had taken for granted. It didn’t excuse what he’d done to him but … God, if he could just go home he’d forgive him. In a heartbeat. Cory was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

The woman said nothing as Robin moved up the stairs. He didn’t have much time left, but to be honest, he didn’t need much time. He wasn’t escaping. 


	26. Chapter 26

Cory rested his head back against the pillow, one hand on his stomach, the other behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He ignored his phone as it started buzzing, moving slightly on the hard surface of his table. It was just his father … With more bad news. Or Derek with no further leads, keeping him updated. He couldn’t take it anymore. Hearing that no one had anything … Even Dickie had stopped calling him two days ago, probably not having found anything. 

The phone stopped buzzing and he glanced over at it and shook his head. He closed his eyes as his phone started ringing again. “Seriously, dad. Fuck off.” He said rolling over onto his side away from the phone as it continued to buzz. He waited until it turned off. Who ever it was could call back and give him the bad news tomorrow. His voice mail was already so full of bad news it wasn’t as if that could even bother him either. The phone stopped and Cory turned over to click his lamp off, exhausted. Everything about this situation was so emotionally exhausting. He didn’t even know if Robin was still alive. He heard so many stories of Neko’s being taken off the street by poachers who saw them as nothing but animals. Some people seeing their parts as trophies as if they weren’t people. He worried so much about Robin- He paused as his phone rang again. 

Whatever it was it must be important. That wouldn’t just be bad news. He flicked his light back on and looked at his phone seeing a number he didn’t recognize. He answered his phone and held it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Cory?” The voice made his blood run cold, and his heart stop. 

“Robin?” Cory asked, instantly recognizing his voice. 

“Cory, I don’t have much time.” 

“Where are you!? Please tell me where you are!” Cory said desperately, jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen to write down any information he had. 

“I don’t know.” Robin said. “I don’t know where I am, they blindfolded me when they brought me but …” Robin paused and Cory could hear him breathing, and something banged on the other end of the phone. “They’re coming … Cory please help me!” 

“Robin. Please, tell me anything. Anything you know, quickly.” he said desperately. 

“They take me to Mr. Huck-Mmmmm” Robin groaned and Cory jumped as he heard something else bang, the phone on Robin’s end fell, hitting something hard and there was clearly a scuffle. Cory could hear someone talking in the background, and the scuffle continued. Someone screamed and Cory couldn’t tell who it was. 

“Robin!” Cory said into the phone. “ROBIN!” He yelled, tears running down his eyes as the line went dead. No …. If he had answered the phone the first time … He could have gotten more information … If he hadn’t ignored his phone … His phone dropped from his hand, landing on the floor, the screen shattering on impact and he stared blankly at the table. Robin was alive … Someone had him … And he was more scared now than he was when he knew nothing. 


	27. Chapter 27

Cory looked down at his shattered phone and picked it up instantly cursing at his stupidity. He had to move … he had to act now! He wrote down all the information he could remember and quickly left his apartment. He drove to Derek’s not caring what time it was, and after parking his car in the drive he ran up to the door and banged on it loudly. He heard Grayson start crying inside and Derek went to get him, settled him down before he came to the door. He was holding Grayson on his hip as he opened the door tiredly. 

“Cory? It’s 12:30 AM, what’s going on?” He asked as Cory brushed past him and into the house. “Yeah, come on in.” Derek said sarcastically as he shut the door. 

“Da!” Grayson said tiredly rubbing his eyes. “Dada!” He said burying his face in Derek’s neck. 

“Robin called me!” Cory said and that instantly caught Derek’s attention. 

“Oh my god! When? Where is he?” He asked, as Cory came to sit down. 

“I don’t know. He called about half an hour ago. He said he doesn’t know where he is. This is the number he called from.” He said. “He said he doesn’t know where he is but he gets taken to a someone named Mr. Huck - and then he got cut off. I don’t think that’s his whole name, but it’s something to go off of.” He said. 

“It’s definitely more than we had before.” Derek agreed as Grayson started to fall asleep against his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” He said taking Grayson back upstairs to bed. A few moments later he came back downstairs, the lights upstairs off. 

“It’s not much to go on but … At least it’s something.” Derek said. “I’ll call my father in the morning, have him run the number and see what we can find.” 

“Can’t you call him now?” Cory asked. “We have to find him.” 

“And we will.” Derek said. “If they haven’t killed him yet, chances are they won’t in the next while … My father can’t run the number from home anyway, and he can’t get into work in the middle of the night. They’re closed.” Derek said. “Cory … This is the best we’ve had in a long time. Take some comfort in that. Stay here the night … Get a good nights sleep, keep your energy up. And we’ll find him okay?” He asked. 

Cory ran his hands over his face. They had information and there was nothing they could do about it right now. He was so close to finding out where Robin was and yet they really had nothing to go on. A phone number and half a name. It might not even be half … 

“Okay.” Cory said. “Hey … Thank you.” Cory said before Derek could walk away. “For everything. For helping me find Robin, for taking care of Grayson I’m just …” 

“It’s okay Cory. I’ve enjoyed having him here. He’s a good kid.” He said. He understood Cory was under a lot of stress and he came by quite frequently to see Grayson, he wasn’t neglecting him, but if Derek had to be honest, with how stressed out and worried Cory was … He’d prefer Grayson to be here with him. “Whatever you need … I’m here for you.” 

“You’re a good friend, Derek.” Cory said coming up to him and hugging him. “Thank you!” 


	28. Chapter 28

Cory sat in his living room, Grayson playing on the floor. He’d come home with him while Derek went to see his father, who, honestly didn’t really like him. But it had been four hours since he’d gotten home, since Derek had left to see his father and he was seriously sick of playing the waiting game. 

He’d taken Grayson with him to the mall to get a new cell phone, and that had been silent all morning. Finally around two pm when he was feeding Grayson, his phone rang again and he dove to pick it up, honestly hoping it was Robin again. 

“Cory, I have good news.” He heard Derek say on the other end. “Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is the number belongs to a man named Stanley Isner. He lives just outside of New York, just off of 12th.” 

“That’s great news!” Cory said. They knew where Robin was. 

“Well, there’s bad news too.” He said shaking his head. “He’s being held by this man in his home. His twelve million dollar home … The man has money, and likely security. There’s no way this man is going to give him up without a fight. If he’s taking slaves off the street, chances are he’s doing it to make some quick cash, probably selling their services or something … There’s people that make a good living off of it.” He said shaking his head despite the fact that Cory couldn’t see him. “We need a plan if we’re going to get Robin back …. And it needs to be a damn good one.” He said. 

“Do you have any ideas?” Cory asked, his anxiety starting to rise again. 

“Well, Robin said he’s taken to someone named Mr. Huck before he was cut off. Stan has a friend named Mr. Huckelby. The man deals mainly in pleasure parties. I’m thinking he might be renting these slaves off of Stan.” 

“Then let’s go.” Cory said. All they had to do was get into the party, and sneak out with Robin. How hard could it be! Or better yet, report to the police! They’d do something. 

“It’s not that simple. It’s invitation only.” Derek said. “You have to know someone who knows someone to get in.” He said and Cory banged his head back against the wall behind him. Why couldn’t anything be easy? 

“So we call the police then.” He said. 

“You could try that but … The police won’t touch these guys. They make a charitable donation to the NYPD every year … They wouldn’t risk the cut in funding over a slave …” He said. “If they even believe you.” 

“I’ll talk to my dad …” Cory said, hating that he had to turn to his father for help once more. “I’ll see if maybe he can help. He might know someone who knows someone.” He said. To be honest, if Stan was as rich as Derek says he is, the chances are his father knew him personally. His father knew a lot of people at that end of the ‘food chain’. 


	29. Chapter 29

Robin jerked hard at the chain around his wrists, his head lolling forward and the simple movement shot pain through his entire body. 

“You feel it don’t you?” A man asked as he walked around him, his wrists chained above his head attaching him to a beam in the middle of the room. “You can feel it flowing through your veins.” The man said, matter of factually. “It’s a nice little invention of mine. It’s great isn’t it?” He asked looking over Robin. “You see the difficult thing about punishing slaves … Is you can’t damage their bodies … The more damage you have, the more worthless you are. But if the damage is not visible well then …” The man paused and stared at Robin. “There is no problem.” He said touching Robin’s arm lightly but even the light touch caused Robin to whimper, the pain accentuated by the chemical running through his veins. 

“Please stop.” Robin said. It wasn’t the worst thing that he’d been through, but it was painful … The main smiled and walked up behind him, slapping him hard on his already red butt cheek and Robin cried out, the slap feeling so much worse than it should as his body jerked away from his hand. The man chuckled as he walked around him again. “You’re very beautiful for a slave. If you were human I have no doubt you’d have people waiting on you hand and foot. It’s those eyes …” He said looking up at him. “You know … I used to work as a harvester. Did you know that?” The man asked and Robin’s eyes widened in fear making the man smile. “If I had the choice … I’d gladly take yours. You see mine … Very nice and blue no?” He asked with a smile. “I used to have brown but … I liked blue better. I find they’re getting a bit boring now though … I’m growing used to them.” He said picking up a knife and bringing it to Robin’s cheek just below his eye making Robin whimper in fright. “What do you think? Do you think green would suit me?” 

Robin shook as he tried to pull away from the knife, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh, no no, don’t cry.” The man said, though the smile didn’t leave his face. “Don’t worry. Mr. Isner wants you all in one piece … Fortunately for you.” He said. “Though he did say you need to be punished.” He said spanking him again. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” 

Robin didn’t know how long he’d been down here, but it was more than six hours at least judging by the sun streaming through the window. “Yes.” 

“Oh, now I can’t hear you.” The man said shaking his head and making a tsk noise. “What was that?” 

“Yes, I’ve been punished enough. I won’t try to escape again. I won’t. I promise!” He said. 

“Oh now see, here I don’t believe you.” The man said with another chuckle. “You escaped twice, we were lenient on you the first time, you know, week long punishment … You go back to your cell, you learn your lesson, you do as you're told. But no, you didn’t learn your lesson and you left again. So tell me … Who did you call?” He asked. 

“I didn’t call anyone.” Robin said, tears dripping off his chin. 

“Oh, now you’re lying to me again.” He said slapping Robin’s chest and once again it felt ten times worse than it should have. What was a small, almost playful slap, felt like a punch to the chest, minus getting the wind knocked out of him. It was an odd feeling really, to be in that much pain and yet still be able to breath properly. “Who did you call.” 

“No one, it didn’t connect.” Robin said. 

“And yet, you called someone. I want to know who they are.” He said. “We won’t hurt them, we just want to know who you called.” 

“I didn’t call anyone!” Robin said as the man grabbed his nipple between two fingers and started to twist slowly. 

“I need you to tell me boy.” He said, continuing to twist and Robin’s whimper turned into a cry of pain and he did the only thing he could do. He had to give them a name. 

“Leon!” Robin said, instantly regretting the name. Leon had been kind to him … But it was the first name that popped into his head. “Wait … No I’m sorry that’s a lie.” Robin said shaking his head. “I … I called Alice.” He said nodding. “Alice Townsend.” He said. 

“And who is she?” The man asked, playing the knife over his skin, Robin crying as it nicked him in places. “Who is she?” 

“She was my Mistress.” Robin said and the man’s eyebrows rose. 

“Was?” He asked. Shit, Robin had to think quickly. He couldn’t tell him Cory was his current owner, he couldn’t! 

“Stan is my master now.” Robin lied. “Stan is. So … She  _ was  _ my Mistress.” He said. The man smiled slightly, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 

“Well … We’ll just make sure that you can’t call her anymore, shall we?” He asked before he left, leaving Robin hanging in the middle of the room, the chemical still running through his veins causing his body to hurt more than it should, and from what Robin could tell, it was only getting worse. 


	30. Chapter 30

Cory drove down the road towards 8th and Main. He glanced down at the seat beside him, at the invitation. As it turned out his father actually knew Mr. Huckleby, and had managed to pull a few strings to get an invitation. It had taken almost a week to get it, and the party wasn’t for yet another three days and Cory was chomping at the bit to get there. To get to Robin, and get him out of there. 

And he was so close. The party was in less than twenty minutes. Cory pulled up to the gate, looking around as he handed the guard his invitation. He had no idea how he was going to get Robin out of here. The guard handed him back the invitation and opened the gate allowing him to drive up to the parking area. He headed into the house, handing his invitation to the man at the door who allowed him in. Right away he could see things were already in swing, but it looked as if none of the slaves were brought out yet.  
  
His heart was pounding out of his chest as he walked around the room, watching the people around him. He didn’t know anyone, but he mingled quietly and within half an hour he saw a lineup of slaves being brought in. He watched them all, pretending he was an interested party goer. He looked over each slave until the last one came in and didn’t see Robin anywhere. His heart clenched in pain and he looked around pausing as he saw someone familiar … He prayed that that wasn’t Stan. 

He walked up to the fat old man with the greasy hair. “Hello. Are you Stan Isner?” He asked. The man turned to him and looked him up and down. 

“I am.” He said. “What’s it to you.” He asked staring up at him. 

“A friend of mine came to the party here recently. Said you had a slave I might be interested in.” Cory said. “I’m not seeing him though.” 

“Yeah? Which one?” Stan asked. 

“I don’t know what he goes by. My friend couldn’t remember. But he’s about five foot six, black hair. Had a broken ear.” Cory said and the man’s eyes narrowed on him. 

“Yeah … I know who you’re looking for. And I know your friend ain’t seen him here.” Stan said shaking his head. “I know who you are … You’re that guy who bid on him back at the auction. You ain’t getting him back. You should have let the auction go to me. Sorry you lost your money. Get the hell out of here.”    
  
Cory started to panic as Stan started to walk away. He shouldn’t have let Stan see him. Security was already tight … He caught up to Stan who was walking away. 

“Mr. Isner.” He said. “You have him then … You have Robin?” 

“Robin is his name hmm?” Stan asked. “Didn’t know he had one.” 

“It’s not really his name, it’s what I called him. Please, at least tell me he’s okay.” Stan looked him up and down. 

“What I do with my slaves is none of your business.” He said sneering up at him. 

“Please … Just let me know that he’s okay. That’s all I’m asking.” Cory said. “I’m worried about him. I had no idea where he’s been these past months … I don’t even know if he’s still alive.” 

“I think you do know he’s still alive …” The man said. “He called you last week didn’t he? Not that little cunt Alice …” Cory’s eyes widened in shock. Alice had been reported dead three days ago, slaughtered with her family in her home. He thought it coincidence. After all this was New York, it wasn’t as if crime was a stranger here. 

“Yeah, the little shit is alive. He’s having a nice little vacation in my basement for the stunt he pulled last week. Stay the fuck away from me! And don’t you dare come snooping around my house.” 

“Don’t worry … I won’t.” Cory said before he left. A man walked up beside Stan as Cory left. 

“Go after him.” Stan said when Cory was out of sight. “Make sure he doesn’t become a problem.” He said. The man didn’t even respond as he took off out the front door after Cory. 


	31. Chapter 31

Cory woke with a splitting headache, his head spinning as he opened his eyes. His entire body hurt, pain radiating from his wrists down his arms and he was dimly aware that he was chained to a wall. He couldn’t remember what happened … How he got here … 

He remembered getting in his car, he remembered heading home and then … Nothing. 

He opened his eyes and looked around blurrily a moment before his vision slowly cleared. He was in an unfinished basement, a tool bench to his left, a closed door to his right. The wall opposite had metal loops in the wall in various places, as if they were used to hold people. Like the one he was attached to now. 

Cory struggled against his binds a moment before he heard foot steps on the stairs outside the closed door, the sound of someone struggling and a thud as someone hit the floor. He didn’t need to see him to know who it was. 

He watched the door open as a man came in with Robin who was struggling like a trapped animal, flailing with all his might even if it caused him pain and injury. 

“Robin!” Cory said tugging at his binds. He wanted to run to him, to hold him, to tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to take him home. 

“Cory?!” Robin asked, looking up at him, his eyes wide with fear. If Cory was here then … Then who would save him? No … No, he knew right from the start no one would come to save him … He knew in his heart the moment he woke up in this place that this … This is where he would die. 

But Cory … With Cory here … No … They would kill him too. “Cory no …” Robin said shaking his head as he was chained to the ceiling on his knees by a long chain. “I’m sorry.” He said sobbing as tears ran down his cheeks. He should have never called him … Never should have gotten him involved. He knew what these people were capable of. 

“Robin, no, it’s okay.” Cory said. “Trust me, it’s okay. We’ll get out of this.” He said as the man laughed. Robin shrunk away from him as much as he could in his binds as the man went up to the tool bench and picked up a long black leather whip. 

“Lie to him again Cory.” The man said with a smile as he let the whip unwind to the floor, the handle held firmly in his hand. He walked around to Robin’s left side. “I’m going to give you a choice Cory …” He said as Cory’s eyes moved to him, anger clear on his face. “I’m going to unchain you … You can lash him ten times …” He said and both Cory and Robin looked at him, Robin still struggling against his chains. “Or.” He said kicking Robin to make him stop moving. “I’ll lash him fifty. It’s entirely up to you.” 

“What time is it?” Cory asked. If the man was shocked by the sudden question he didn’t let it show on his face. 

“I’m going to give you ten seconds to decide.” The man said. 

“Tell me what time it is, and I’ll decide.” Cory said and Robin looked at him as if he’d gone nuts. 

“Cory, just do it!” Ten lashes was better than fifty. 

“You’re not really in a place to barter with me.” The main said going to the tool bench and placing the whip down. He returned to Robin with a ball gag and placed it in his mouth, fastening it behind his head. Robin shook his head like a cat struggling to get something off of it, but it didn’t matter. He knew it wouldn’t come off. 

“Now, you have ten seconds.” The man said. 

“What time is it?” Cory said. 

“Ten.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Nine.” 

Cory knew the man wouldn’t answer him. He looked at Robin who was silently pleading with him to do something … What could he do? He couldn’t whip Robin and he knew even if he did the man would tell him it wasn’t good enough. 

“Eight.” 

“Fine!” Cory said. “I’ll …. I’ll do it!” He said. The man smiled as he went to the door and another man came in, a gun in hand, no doubt to make sure Cory didn’t try anything smart. The man with the whip came up and unchained him, lead Cory over to where he’d been standing to Robin’s left. 

“Make it good.” He said pressing the whip into Cory’s hand. Cory felt the whip in his hand like a dead weight, and he felt like he couldn’t lift his hand. He looked at Robin’s bare back which was trembling, his entire body shaking. Cory tightened his hand on the whip a moment, brought it back and hesitated … He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He stopped, his hand lowering back to his side. 

“I can’t.” Cory said. “I … I can’t hurt him.” Though doing nothing would be hurting him more. 

The man with the gun came over to them and placed the gun next to Robin’s head. 

“Lets up the incentive then, shall we?” He asked, taking the safety off the gun. Cory’s eyes widened in fear as the gun lowered to Robin’s chest directly over his heart. Cory’s entire body went numb, he was frozen on the spot with fear. 

“Three this time I think.” The first man said nudging Cory. “If you don’t do it by the count of three … Your lover dies.” He said no longer referring to Robin as Cory’s slave. He knew somewhere along the line Robin had become more to this man, for him to come all this way and to go through so much for this pathetic creature. 

“Three.” 

Cory’s breathing sped up. ‘Move!’ His mind screamed. 

“Two.” 

‘DO IT!’ Every fiber of his being tried to move but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Robin’s terrified eyes … He … He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to move. After all this time searching, after everything that had happened … He couldn’t move. 

BANG!


	32. Chapter 32

“ROBIN!!!!” Cory’s scream landed def on his own ears as Robin slumped in his binds, red crimson blood splattering, running down his bare chest from the wound that appeared in under a split second. Cory stared wide eyed in shock as the lock holding Robin was opened and Robin fell still to the floor with a dull thud. Cory couldn’t even tell if he was breathing or not as he lay there, blood pooling on the floor around him. Tears streamed down his face and he was dimly aware of footsteps upstairs, his ears ringing from the sound of the shot. The two men in the room seemed to be talking, panicking. He heard voices upstairs but none of that mattered. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Robin. 

“NYPD!!!!” Someone yelled and the doors burst open. Cory felt his own binds being removed, could see out of the corner of his eye the two men being arrested. The plan had worked … But they were too late. Less than thirty seconds and they were too late. 

Cory fell to his knees unable to move as he watched a cop turned Robin onto his back, checking for a pulse. He couldn’t see his chest rising and falling as it should be. This was all his fault … If he hadn’t lost him … If he’d paid attention. If he hadn’t sold him that day. It was one mistake after another, after another. He didn’t know how long he sat there but a stretcher was brought in. They pulled Robin onto the stretcher and carried him out. He could see from the open doorway that other slaves were being escorted out after, but none of that mattered to him. What mattered to him was Robin. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged away from it, not caring of the consequences as he went after Robin. Despite the pain in his legs he caught up to the stretcher easily. 

“I want to ride with him.” Cory said. 

“And you are?” 

“His proper owner.” Cory said as the loaded him into the back of the ambulance. The man nodded for him to come in and he climbed in after, two of the paramedics working in a rush around him. “Is he alive?” Cory asked. The paramedics said nothing as they worked, the ambulance speeding towards the hospital with it’s sirens blaring. “Is he alive?” He asked again. There was no way to tell, if he was alive and they were trying to bring him back, or if he was on the brink of death. Cory didn’t know. 

“Please … I have to know.”


	33. Chapter 33

“You should talk to him.” Cory said, sitting in Dickie’s kitchen drinking tea. “He’s been awake for a few days now. I haven’t told him about you … I thought maybe it would be best for him to see you in person.” 

“I can’t.” Dickie said shaking his head as he stared down at his mug. “Not there … Not when he’s healing. I don’t want to cause him unneeded stress. Once he’s back home with you … I’ll come talk to him.” 

Cory shook his head. “So that’s it then?” He asked. “You’re going to leave him alone in the hospital, let me take care of him, come say good bye and run off into the sunset with Kevin?” Cory asked. 

“It’s not like that.” Dickie said. “I can’t just … You own him … You love him …” 

“So did you!” Cory said angrily. 

“Look, I can’t just-” 

“Yes, you can!” Cory said. “He was your husband Dickie … You married him for a reason! And you’re just giving that up now because of some guy you met in a bar? If you loved him half as much as you say you do, then you would tell this Kevin guy were to go, and take Robin back!” 

Dickie was silent as he stared at his mug wishing it was something stronger. “I can’t …” He said. As much as he loved Robin, he’d fallen in love with Kevin … Kevin was human … He could be with Kevin and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing him all the time. At least if Robin was with Cory he knew he was safe … He could have that peace of mind now that he knew where he was. “I’m sorry … I … I hope he’ll be happy with you it’s just … I can’t do it.” 

Cory shook his head and looked away from Dickie. With how much he loved Robin he couldn’t imagine just giving him up like this. 

“You’re going to regret this decision, Dickie.” Cory said finishing off his tea and taking his mug to the sink. “One day … Maybe your relationship with Kevin won’t pan out, and you’ll realize what a mistake this was …” He said heading towards the door and putting his shoes and jacket on. “Don’t bother coming to me when that time comes, I won’t give him to you!” He said slamming the door on his way out, leaving Dickie alone in his apartment to think about what he’d said.


	34. Chapter 34

Cory sat quietly at Robin’s bedside, his finger tracing lightly over the lined scar on his arm, mostly healed from where he’d had the brand removed. Robin lay in his hospital bed, sleeping as he’d been doing a lot lately. ‘His body conserving energy to heal.’ as the doctor said. 

He looked up as Robin stirred, and pulled his sleeve back down as Robin looked at him. “I’m sorry …” Cory whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“It’s okay.” Robin said quietly. “You’re still here.” He said quietly. Every time he woke up he expected Cory to be gone. To not come back. After what he’d been through trying to save him, to have Robin as a reminder of what had happened … He didn’t think Cory would stay. But for the past two months, Cory had been there every single time he’d woken up. “Don’t you have a job to get to?” He asked. 

“I resigned.” He said. “I filmed for three days while you were in a coma, they wrote out my character, and I came here.” 

“That will reflect when you try to get another role.” He said as Cory’s hand gently moved down his arm to take his hand. 

“I don’t care.” Cory said quietly, bringing Robin’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “I don’t care what happens … I want to be with you.” He said. “I would never let you go through this alone.” He said kissing his knuckles again, his eyes watering. He knew they’d had this conversation before, but it didn’t matter. “I’m sorry.” He said, feeling as if he couldn’t apologise enough. “I’m sorry for what I did.” 

“You didn’t do anything.” Robin said, still confused as to why Cory was blaming himself for what had happened. 

“I did …” Cory said. “I walked away from you in the market … I left you alone. If I had kept a better eye on you … This wouldn’t have happened.” He said, his tears dripping down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine … If I hadn’t seen … If I hadn’t ran …” He said shaking his head. He hadn’t brought up Dickie to Cory … Hadn’t mentioned that he’d seen him. He was scared to tell him. He didn’t know how Cory would react, and was scared of the various possibilities. Now that they were actually in a position to talk, now that after months of having nothing to do but talk … They’d been working things out. 

And with Cory at his side every moment during his recovery. He couldn’t help but start to trust Cory again. After all … What Cory had gone through to save him … 

“I have good news.” Cory said with a soft smile. “I can take you home tomorrow.” He said, though that brought a frown to Robin’s face. He wasn’t fully healed. Wouldn’t be functional quite yet on his own. 

“I …” Robin paused, unsure of how to react. The nurses and doctors here were taking care of him right now, but … Who would help him at home? Or was Cory expecting him to return to his regular duties right away? 

Robin looked around the room confused. What were his regular duties? Did he even have any? 

“Robin?” Cory asked, moving his hand to run through Robin’s hair, pulling it out of his face. “Are you okay?” Robin glanced up at Cory and nodded. 

“If you think I’m ready, Master.” He said nodding. 

“The doctors think you are ready, but you’ll be on bed rest still for a few more weeks.” Cory said bringing his hand away from Robin’s head. “I’ll take care of you. And you’ll get to see Grayson tomorrow.” He said which brought a smile to Robin’s face. He’d only seen him twice while he was in the hospital, but he wasn’t allowed to hold him. The first time they had attempted to have Grayson sit on his bed, but the small child was too excited to see his dad and had attempted to climb up onto his chest, which was still even now, a big no no. 

Grayson had cried of course, and Robin had agreed it would probably be fore the best if they minimized visits. 

“He’s doing okay?” Robin asked and Cory nodded. 

“Of course. He’s becoming a rather spoiled child. Derek bought him this … Purple … Elephant thing.” Cory said, looking confused as if he didn’t know how to describe it. “I don’t know what it is, it’s hideous and creepy, but Grayson loves it. Won’t put the thing down, carries it everywhere.” 

“He’s walking?” Robin asked, looking up at Cory. He felt like he’d already missed so much. 

“No, not yet. He’s tried but … He’s standing holding onto the couch now, though not for long.” He said. “I’ve taken lots of videos as has Derek.” Especially in the last two months since Robin had been safe and sound. And Cory had made sure he remained so. He’d let him out of his sight very little in the past two months. 

“Thank you, Master.” Robin said, looking down at the blanket. 

“What’s the matter, Robin?” He asked. Robin was silent for a few moments. Something had been plaguing him since he’d woken up. 

“What happened to Stan?” He asked quietly. He’d wanted to ask so many times, but … He was always so afraid of the answer. 

“He was arrested, and is awaiting trial. With any luck, he will remain in there for a very, very long time.” Cory said seriously. “And if he doesn’t … Then I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays away from you.” He said, cupping Robin’s cheek. “I promise … I will never allow anything like that to happen to you again.” 

Robin smiled softly, he knew Cory would try … But he also knew that things could happen outside of Cory’s control. He hadn’t meant for Stan to reach him this time … But he had. Still … It was a comfort knowing that Cory would do everything he could to keep him safe.


End file.
